


Gambling With A Life

by CountessVanecia



Series: Hazbin Hotel Nest [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessVanecia/pseuds/CountessVanecia
Summary: When a new creature is found and brought to the hotel, the staff have to figure out how to help her get her memory back. A changeling off on their own is not really seen, so many questions arrive. What would happen though if someone got attached to the creature however, and want them to stay?
Relationships: Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Nest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. The Strange Creature

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Yes, this is a OC shipped with Husk trash. I hope you enjoy, I work really hard to try and keep Husk in character as much as possible. This is a slow burn, he doesn't fall easily ~

First person POV: The strange creature

I woke up on the ground, my face half in a shallow puddle. How did I get here? God, my head was killing me. I managed to push myself to at least be on my knees. Small amounts of my blood dripped off my head, splashing and rippling in the water. Wiping my head in an attempt to dry it, I tried to make out my reflection, but the water was too muddy. I tried harder, squinting my eyes and straining, but even with it barely there, I couldn't recognize who it was staring back at me in the puddle. Who is that? Wait... Who am I? I sat up completely and tried to pat around for any pockets. Great. Didn't have any. Which means I have no ID. I go to rub my head, flinching as I feel my palms had been scratched and cut into deep, flesh filled with tiny pebbles and dirt. Now I'm starting to feel the stinging. Oh God, now everything is hurting. I feel my legs start to pound in different places, aching with each unwanted thud. Confused and in a bit of a daze, I grab and use a wall to try and pull myself up, grabbing uneven bricks to grip better. Once to my feet, I feel shaky and weak. I go to push my hair out of my face, pausing as I feel my hands touch something poking out of my head. Oh, I seem to have antennas… Neat. My legs wobbled and threatened to give out at any time. I sucked in some air and tried to push through, forcing myself forward one shaky step at a time. It seemed I was in an alley, so once I got myself out, I looked around. Just a normal street it seemed. Not that many creatures out. Well, any actually. It was quiet, giving me a sense of discomfort. I continued to wobble as I moved forward, eventually making it across a street. What was I doing? I turned back, walking forward again before stopping and repeating the action. I was completely lost, not knowing what to do. I must look like I’m insane, just wondering back and forth. I check my body and found more wounds than I thought. A deep gash was on my side, blood still dripping as dirt and muck got trapped in the ripped flesh. Seeing the hole made me feel sick. That's when more pain shot through me. I was hit, slammed into the ground hard. 

"Give me all you got on ya, bitch!" A imp demanded, holding a gun right at my head. I looked up at him in terror, quickly trying to pat myself down for something to give him. Remembering that have no pockets, hence nothing to give, I gave the imp a nervous expression.

"What, you got nothing on ya?" The imp growled, looking at me with frustration. I don't know if it was because I was so scared, or if I don't have a voice, because I could not get myself to speak. I gave a nervous shrug, spreading my arms so he could see I really didn’t have anything on me.

"That necklace looks pricey. Give it to me." The imp demands, the gun being shoved closer to my face. I look and feel around my neck until I find what he's talking about. My hands felt the metallic band around my throat. I try to find the release but no luck. I began tugging hard at it, desperately trying to get it off. As I struggled, the imp grew more and more impatient. 

"Aw fuck this." I heard him say, the sound of the gun cocking following. I shut my eyes, expecting to be shot down, but to my surprise, I heard the imp yell in pain. I kept my eyes shut tight in fear, covering my face.

"You stupid slut, that hurt!" The imp screeched.

"I'll do a lot more to ya if you try anything again. You forgetting who's territory this is?" Another voice spat. 

"Not yours." The imp snaps back.

"Yeah but I'm apart of it. Now piss off before I fuck you up, then take your sad excuse for even an imp body and feed it to the Radio Demon.” I hear the other voice threatened, the sound of the imp being hit back again. I kept covering my eyes, even as I heard what I assumed was the imps footsteps as he ran away.

“You okay there, doll?” I hear the voice above me ask. I nervously uncover my eyes, having to tilt my head upwards to see the tall demon in front of me. From his looks, he looked like a spider. He was very very tall, towering over me despite the fact he was leaning down to offer one of his hands towards me. I shivered as his sent me a smile, a golden tooth shining brightly in the corner of his mouth. I couldn’t help but jolt back slightly, fear still shooting through me.

“I ain’t gonna stay here all day, toots. I’m not gonna hurt you if that’s what you’re assuming.” The demon explains, moving further so his hand gets closer, his second pair of arms going to rest on his hips. I look him in the eyes again. He didn’t look like he had any intention of hurting me. I finally took his hand, my body shaking from the weakness in my legs as he helped me up.

“Ya got a name?” He asked me. Once again, I couldn’t find my voice. As much as I wanted to answer him, I couldn’t. Even then, I couldn’t even remember my name.

“Uh, hello? Cat got your tongue?” The demon seemed to pout, standing up fully and tapping his foot on the ground. Yep, he was way taller standing all the way up. I swallowed and tried to gesture that I couldn’t talk. I pointed towards my mouth and touched my throat.

“Wait, can you not speak?” He asked. I shook my head up and down quickly.

“Well that inconvientant. How can you talk to me? Hmm… Oh!” The spider seemed to perk up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked to be a cellphone. It was bright pink with the factory logo ‘Hellphone’ on that back.

“Here, type your name here so I can read it.” The demon explained, handing me his phone which seemed to have an empty document opened. I perked up, taking the phone and typing.

“I don’t know who I am and I don't know why I can't talk. Who are you? Oh, and thank you for saving me.” I typed out as quickly as I could, handing it back to the spider. He gave me a weird look before looking over what I wrote.

“Woah, you don’t even know your name? Uhhh… Oh, no need to thank me. My name’s Angel by the way.” The spider introduced, erasing what I wrote on his phone. He reached out his hand again for me to shake. I smiled, finally feeling more at ease. I reached out but immediately regretted it, grabbing my side in pain. Reaching out my arm had caused my side to rip open more. I could already feel the stinging of the gravel and dirt in the wound agitating me. Angel looked me over and his eyes widened. 

“Oh geez! What happened to ya?” Angel asked, bending and getting down on a knee. I tried to hide the wound, embarrassed and not wanting a stranger to be looking at me.

“Ah ah ah, let me see.” Angel basically demanded, pulling my arms away from my side. I hissed slightly in pain, closing my eyes tight as I felt my face heat up.

“Ooo, fuck. How’d that happen?” Angel asked me. I opened my eyes and gave him a nervous shrug.

“Of course you don’t know. Hmmm…” Angel stood back up, bringing a hand to his chin in clear thought. He sighed out, grabbing my arm to pull me.

“Guess you have to come with me to the hotel. Charlie would kill me if I just left ya.” Angel spoke out loud. At first I wanted to resist, but gave in knowing he was much stronger than me. He was pulling me along was ease anyway. Besides, any help I might get is definitely appreciated. I’m completely lost. As we walked, he slowed so I stopped tripping over my feet, but he eventually seemed to grow bored, clicking his tongue before coming to a complete stop.

“This is too slow, grab on.” Angel suddenly said, getting down on his knee again. I looked at him confused. Was he going to give me a piggyback ride?

“Do not get blood on my suit if you can help it.” Angel huffed. I hesitantly climbed on his back. A pair of his arms grabbed my legs to secure them in place. Instead of running like I expected, Angel leaped high into the air, aiming for the tall buildings. If I could have screamed I would, because seeing how high we were sent me into pure terror. I accidentally gripped Angel too hard. He landed on a building and winced at the bruise I probably made under his fur.

“Geez, what the hell?! I have a good grip on you, no need to squeeze my shoulders so hard. Fuck.” Angel complained, rubbing where I had hurt him. I felt guilty, nudging him to get his attention. He looked at me curiously, setting me down. I pointed at his pocket, trying to indicate I want to see his phone. He seemed to get the hint, grabbing it and unlocking it for me to use.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you. I just got really scared of the height.” I typed out, handing it back to him. Angel eyed me.

“You have wings. How the fuck are you afraid of heights?!” Angel snapped at me. I looked back and he was right! I did have wings. I gave an impulsive flutter of them, but the fear still remained. I was still terrified of heights.

“Odd creature. You really don’t know who or what you are, huh?” Angel points out, his voice softening. He rubs the back of his neck, showing clear discomfort.

“Look, grab on and just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to. Alright? I promise I won’t drop you. I do this all the time.” Angel assured, leaning back down. I swallowed, climbing back onto him and shutting my eyes as instructed. I immediately feel him take off fast. I try to keep in a whine as I bury my face in his back. Even through my mind-numbing fear, I somehow felt slightly at ease as I smelt his cologne. Or was it perfume? Smelled like an expensive brand too. If I ever get myself to speak, I got to ask him what it is. I heard Angel start to slow down, his breathing quick from how fast he was moving. I suddenly felt like we were falling, but I kept my eyes shut, and felt slightly secure as his grip tightened slightly on me. His feet came into contact with the ground again, both of us dipping a moment from the impact, and he stood there a moment as he breathed.

“Alright toots, you can open your eyes.” Angel said, setting me down. I slowly opened them, letting go of my hold on Angel. He stood up fully and stretched, gesturing me to follow him. I looked forward, the building in front of us was huge. What did he say it was again? A hotel? I followed close to Angel anxiously, looking around as we entered the building. Angel led me over to what seemed to be a front desk, but mixed with a bar. Alcohol was on the shelves behind the desk. 

“Husker babe! You back there?” Angel called in what seemed to be a flirtatious voice. I looked up at Angel before looking forward again. I heard a grumble as a demon suddenly sat up from apparently laying down behind the desk. He wasn’t as tall as Angel, but he still towered over me. His hair was messy and he slumped slightly as he stood. He looked like a cat, but large and with, in my opinion, beautifully decorated wings that were folded loosely behind him. He fixed his hat on his head so it stopped tilting.

“What have I fucking told you about calling me that? An’ stop talking so loud, I have the worse fuckin’ hangover and I haven’t drank it away yet.” The man snapped. His voice was low and growly.

“Oh, but my voice could soothe that. An’ which one? Babe or Husker? Would you prefer somethin’ else, kitten?” Angel cooed with a laugh. The cat demon seemed to be repulsed, grabbing a bottle near him and guzzling.

“It’s Husk you-” He stopped, suddenly catching that I was there, eyes staring directly at me. I feel my face grow hot, embarrassment shooting through me, much to my own confusion. I swallowed, grabbing onto Angels arm instinctively.

“What has Vaggie told you about bringing clients to the hotel?” Husk asks Angel, still glaring me down. I looked at Angel confused.

“Naw hotstuff, this isn’t one of my clients. I do need to talk to Charlie though. Mind watching this for me till I get back?” Angel explained, gently pushing me into a seat.

“I’m not a fucking-... Ugh. Like you’d give me a choice. This bitch have a name?” Husk sighed out. I frown at his insult, turning to Angel.

“Uhh, we don’t know. She can’t remember who she is. Look, she can’t even speak, just watch her a moment, okay?” Angel explains, getting a bit more serious.

“Fine. At least I won’t have to deal with small-talk.” Husk huffed. Angel smiled as he turned, moving to leave. I grab for his arm, he can’t leave me alone here!

“Hey! Miss grabby it’s okay. Husk ain’t gonna hurt cha. He's nothin’ but a soft kitten."

"Piss off." Husk snapped, Angel only laughing in response.

"I’ll be back. Don't worry.” Angel assured me. I felt a bit more at ease, but as Angel disappeared, I felt myself growing anxious again as I looked back at Husk. I quickly looked down once I met his eyes. His stare was intense, sending me on edge. He bent down, going through what I could make out was glasses. He pulled a cup out and a bottle out, setting the bottle next to him and the cup on the counter. I heard him grumble again, causing me to move to look back at him as he grabbed the glass and begin cleaning it with a cloth. I watched him curiously, flinching as he suddenly looks back at me. I look back down quickly, feeling my cheeks growing hot again. I could feel him roll his eyes at me. I pick up the sound of squeaks from cleaning the glass. I hear the soft sound of him setting the cup down, looking back at him curiously, he takes the open bottle next to him and takes a few gulps. His head was tipped back, eyes closed as he swallowed. I don’t know why I was staring, but he obviously picked up I was, eyes snapping back towards me. I make a small noise before looking down again, my body feeling as stiff. I hear the sound of the bottle pop of his lips and being set down. Then the familiar sound of him cleaning a glass being picked up in my senses. I shouted in my mind not to look back at him, too nervous to have him catch me staring again.

“Ugh!” Husk groans, setting down the glass hard, causing me to jump.

“I can feel your tension from here. You want a fucking shot or something?” Husk asks. A shot? My confused look obviously annoys Husk further. He rolls his eyes.

“Not that kind of shot. Look-” Husk bends down and I hear the clatter of him going through what I assumed was bottles. He sets a tall clear one of the counter, along with a small glass cup. He opens the bottle and pours the liquid into the cup. He pushes it towards me and leans on the counter.

“Have this. It’ll help you calm the fuck down.” Husk explains, watching me as I hesitantly grab the small glass. I smell it, almost gagging. I look up at Husk who’s simply waits for me to drink. I go to take a sip, immediately spitting it out with a gag. I stick my tongue out, looking at Husk. My embarrassment skyrocketed at his expression.

“You don’t sip it and it’s not supposed to taste good. Don’t fucking waste it!” Husk snaps at me, making me jump slightly. I look at the cup in my hands, not really wanting to drink it. I shake as I nervously bring it to my lips. I make a small whine, taking it away as the liquid barely touched my lips.

“Oh my fucking-” Husk groans again in annoyance before bending back down and shifting through some more bottles. He pulls out a tall glass and grabs what looks to be a small hose. Filling the cup with ice and spraying brownish liquid into it made me tilt my head in curiosity. It was filled with bubbles and foam formed at the top.

“Here. This is called a ‘chaser’, okay? It helps you get the alcohol down. Hold your breath, take the shot, then drink some of the cola to get it down.” Husk explains, pushing the cup over to me. I look down at the cup curiously, nervous to try it.

“Pop is sweet, okay. It doesn’t have alcohol. Try it first if you don’t believe me.” Husk says, rolling his eyes again. I grab the cup and take a sip. My eyes widen. This was amazing! So sweet. I smile a bit, but when I pulled my lips away from the cup I hiccup, a small burp escaping me as well. I look at Husk, my hands covering my mouth as I blush.

“First soda pop, huh?” Husk questioned, an eyebrow raised. He grabs a cloth and begins cleaning the countertop.

“Take the shot when you want. Remember the chaser.” Husk nonchalantly says. I feel myself grow more at ease with him, smiling softly again. I look at the ‘shot’ and swallow nervously. I hold my breath as instructed and downed the shot, quickly moving to drink the soda. My chest immediately burned and I start to cough. I tried drinking more of the soda but my coughing prevented me from it. I hear a small chuckle. Was that Husk? I look up and he’s indeed chuckling.

“Everyone’s first shot is priceless. I can’t remember the last time anyone in hell was as inexperienced as you, though.” Husk chuckled again, obviously finding amusement in my struggle. The embarrassment returns to me, my face probably blushing furiously.

“You’re starting to glow there a bit, kid.” Husk teases, pointing at my… Forehead? I look up and it wasn’t my head, it was my antennas. The tips were actually glowing! I try to hide them, hiding my face in my arms and slamming my head on the counter. I hear Husk trying not to laugh again but failing. I sit up, trying to show a face of determination despite feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed. I grab the shot glass and set it down hard enough for Husk to hear it. He eyes me.

“What? You want another?” Husk asks me. I nervously nod but try to remain firm. Husk takes the glass and refills it. Once I grab it, I quickly gulp it down, trying to not cough and gag again. I cross my arms and refuse to drink my chaser.

“Oh wow, ya trying to prove something, kid? Cause you trying to not cry after taking a shot just makes you look like a fucking idiot.” Husk points out in a mock tone. In defeat, I grab the glass and drink the soda for relief. I set down the cup and frown, looking down at the counter. I felt my body heat up, my head starting to fog up slightly. I felt my shoulders relax, swaying a moment in my seat.

“Starting to feel it? Cause you certainly look like you’re buzzed.” Husk points out. Buzzed? I blink, touching my head. It felt weird, but I couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad feeling. Suddenly I hear voices from behind me, and I turn when I hear one is Angel. 

“Oh wow! A Changeling!” A girl excitedly says, running up to me. I feel myself nearly jump out of my seat as my face is grabbed suddenly.

“Charlie, you’re scaring her.” Another girl points out, looking at me. I grew nervous as I see her holding a sharp weapon.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just get excited. Hello- uhh… What’s her name again Angel?” Charlie asks, releasing my face.

“Don’t know. She doesn’t remember and she can’t speak, like I said earlier.” Angel said with a roll of his eyes. The girl with the spear approached me, eyeing me up and down. Her eyes widen, setting down the spear and lifting my arms up gently.

“Oh this is a lot worse than you made it seem Angel!” The girl exclaims, turning and glaring at Angel.

“Oh piss off Vaggie, I told you she had a fucking hole in her side. How is that downplaying it?” Angel snapped back. The two began to argue back and forth. Charlie approached me and took my hand. 

“Don’t worry about those two, they do this all the time. Here, let’s lay you down on the couch and let’s see about cleaning those wounds.” Charlie explained. Her voice was soft, as was her smile. She put me at ease immediately. I follow her and she gestures for me to lay down. 

“Husk, would you mind grabbing the first aid kit from behind the counter?” Charlie asks sweetly. Husk grumbles, grabbing a big red box and bringing it over to the couch. He took a big gulp of a bottle, without even using a chaser! Charlie grabs the box and pulls out a bottle and a cloth. Without warning, she pours it on my side immediately sending stinging pain through me. I whine and try to get away from her.

“Sorry! This will disinfect it though, so bear with me.” Charlie tries to comfort. I whine more, the pain making me unable to stop moving. I look at Husk, an idea crashing into me. I wave my arm at him to get his attention.

“The fuck you want?” He snaps. I try to point at his bottle. He looks at me confused, eventually, his eyes follow to what I was pointing at. He immediately sends me a glare.

“You can’t handle this stuff, so fuck off!” Husk snaps. I flinch back slightly.

“Husk! No need to snap at her.” Charlie scolds. I shake, tears forming in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. Husk catches me tearing up, and looks away awkwardly. I was unable to suppress a whine, again in pain, Husk showing visibly being bothered by this.

“Fucking fine! Here, tilt your head back.” Husk snaps, walking over and getting down on his knee.

“Husk, do you really think drinking is necessary right now?” Charlie questioned with an unamused look.

“Look, princess, she’s the one who obviously wants it. It’ll take the edge off of the pain and she’ll stop moving so much while you clean it. Got any better ideas?” Husk pushes. Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but bit her lip as she felt stumped on a response. Not allowing her to think of what to say, Husk turns to me.

“Alright kid, lean your head back. This stuff is harder than what I gave you before, so don’t you even dare spit it out and waste it. Understand?” Husk warns strictly. I nod nervously, simply wanting something to numb the pain. I lean my head back and feel my head touch, not the couch, but Husks hand. I could feel him holding me up slightly, assumingly to keep me from choking if the drink goes down wrong. His paw felt soft and I felt myself feel slightly at ease in it.

“Okay, open.” Husk states, and I do as told. My eyes widen as the contents of the bottle pour down my throat. Oh this stuff burned like crazy! Just when I was about to push Husk away, he pulled the bottle away and push his other paw over my mouth. 

“Swallow it all.” He growls at me, and I forced the last of the alcohol down.

“That’s kinky Husk. Didn’t know you had it in ya!” Angel suddenly laughs. Husk whips his head around, releasing my head and letting it fall against the couch.

“Shut the fuck up!” Husk yells, hands balled into fists. 

“Come over here and make me, baby.” Angel dares, a smirk still on his face. Husk seemed to basically hiss, ready to take a step forward towards Angel. My eyes widen, feeling responsible for what fight was about to happen. I stand quickly, Charlie nearly dropping the bottle of disinfectant. I try to stand between the two, but I suddenly felt dizzy. My vision blurs, and my head starts to swim. I fall but felt someone catch me. I blink a few times and see an unfamiliar face. Once my vision clears a bit, my eyes widen as I feel fear once again fill me, nearly sobering me up right then. 

“My, what do we have here? Besides these two acting quite un-gentlemen like. Again.” The demon asked, his voice sounding odd to me. It sounded almost… Statically? And that smile never seemed to leave his face, sharp teeth causing my blood to run cold.

“Fucking moron. Don’t stand up so fast after taking in that much liquor.” Husk groans, taking a big swig of the bottle himself.

“Now Husker, that’s no way to treat a guest. Now my dear, whom might you be?” The demon asked, still holding on to me. If I could, I’d scream, because this creature sent more terror through me than I could have imagined. That smile… It wasn’t right.

“She doesn’t know, Alastor. And she’s very injured, so could you maybe please lay her back down here?” Charlie asked politely, a small smile on her face. Alastor nods, picking me up. I made an audible noise as he does, and feel relief when he lets me go, allowing me to lay down. Whoever this Alastor guy is, was terrifying to say the least. Charlie sighs out, and begins to pour more liquid into the main wound. This didn’t seem to hurt as much, and I sunk slightly into the couch as she continued. The alcohol started affecting me again. I felt extremely tired and my eyes closed.


	2. The Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PTSD mention and trigger

“Wait, no no no. Stay awake sweetie. Oh shit.” Charlie sighs, but continues to clean the wounds.

“I think you overdid it Husk. She passed out.” Charlie points out, frowning softly as she gently cleaned the girls wounds. Husk crossed his arms and looked away with a frown.

“She isn’t throwing up on herself, so I think I gave her the right amount. Now she won’t be bitching about the pain.” Husk points out. Charlie sighs, ignoring him and beginning to wrap up the girl in gauze. Vaggie walked around and held the unconscious girl up so her girlfriend could wrap the girls side up.

“She wasn’t even complaining Husk. She’s allowed to show she’s in pain.” Vaggie snaps at the cat. 

“Whatever. At least I did something to help. I could have let her deal with things sober.” Husk grumbles.

“So how did we come across this... Interesting creature?” Alastor asks Charlie, walking over and eyeing the girl, smile never fading.

“Angel found her outside of the hotel. He stopped her from being mugged but she was already this injured when he found her. She apparently can’t speak or something and she doesn’t remember who she is.” Charlie explains, looking at the girl with sympathy.

“Is she new to hell you think?” Vaggie asked.

“Hmm, no, you usually keep your memories. Even so,” Charlie leaned and gave the air a sniff.

“She doesn’t have that new fallen demon smell.” Charlie continued. Vaggie opened her mouth to question what that even meant, but was cut off by Angel Dust.

“What did you say she was earlier?” Angel asks, looking over the girl curiously. He couldn’t help but giving her a poke.

“Oh! She’s a Changeling. A creature who can take any form of any creature! Her kind live basically in a hive, so it’s usually very uncommon to see them by themselves. Daddy would tell me stories about them all the time. Apparently, these creatures were born without hearts and-”

“Lucky.” Husk interrupts.

“Ahem!” Vaggie glares at Husk for interrupting.

“It’s okay Vaggie. As I was saying, they would feed off love in order to survive. Draining their victims of their energy and life source.”

“Oh shit, then is it safe to have that thing in here then?!” Angel asks, jumping back and distancing himself from the unconscious Changeling.

“Angel relax. In exchange for the Changelings to stop feeding and growing too much, dad gave them hearts and now they live in their own hive and keep in balance as much as they can near Impcity. They were taking out almost all imps with the amount they were feeding on. And when you die from a Changeling, you became one. Heartless and hungry… It was really sad from the sound of it. Dad doesn’t like to say it was a good thing he did, but I know better. Changelings are almost rare nowadays. You don’t really see mortals dying and becoming one really anymore, you have to be quite uh, forgive my wording, demented on earth to become one... Which gets me thinking… How the heck did a Changeling get so far? We’re pretty far from Impcity and they aren’t known to travel away from the hive for long periods of time. Especially alone.”

“Should we take her back to her, uh, hive?” Vaggie asks, looking down at the changeling in concern.

“Well, we’d have to know which one she’s from, there’s multiple… She can stay here and heal, and hopefully, she’ll get her memory back soon.” Charlie sighs, making sure she was laying back down on the couch. 

“Husk, could you pick a room for her to have?” Charlie asks. Husk groans, but walks back behind the front desk and goes through the keys.

“Ooo, maybe one on the top floor! Changelings love being high up!” Charlie recommends.

“Oh woah, no no! Best make it the ground floor.” Angel butts in.

“Huh?” Charlie looks at Angel curiously.

“When I was bringing her here, I decided to take my shortcut by jumping on rooftops, and she freaked the fuck out. Apparently, she was terrified of the height.” Angel explained, crossing his arms and looking back at the changeling.

“Oh, w-well, bottom floor it is. That’s really odd…” Charlie says, looking down in thought.

“You okay hun?” Vaggie asks, walking over and taking Charlie’s hand in her own.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just never heard of a Changeling afraid of heights.” Charlie smiles at Vaggie to give her assurance she’s fine.

“Alright, I got her room key.” Husk says, setting it on the counter.

“Thanks Husk. When she wakes up would you mind giving it to her?” Charlie asks.

“Whatever.” Husk grunts. Charlie gives him a smile before turning to Alastor. He seemed to be staring at the changeling, seeming to be interested in the creature.

“Hey Al, would you mind going over those advertising deals with me?” Charlie asks politely, pulling Alastors gaze away and onto her.

“Of course not darling! I believe I left them in your office.”

“Great, come on Vaggie.” Charlie smiled, walking over to the elevator with Alastor and Vaggie following. With them gone, only Husk and Angel were left with the sleeping injured creature.

“Well, I gotta go feed and give all my love to Fat Nuggets, so see ya babe~” Angel smiles, blowing a kiss towards Husk. Once again he gives Angel a look of disgust, turning away from him. As he hears Angel leave, he takes another big drink of his bottle, finishing it off.

“Fucking stupid piece of-” Husk grumbles to himself as he searches for another bottle of his choice of alcohol. Angel seems to get under his skin way too much. Husk pulls out a stool, sitting and leaning on the counter. His eyes eventually make his way to look at the creature on the couch. She slept calmly, soft snores sometimes escaping her. She was an… Interesting sight, Husk thought. Sleep sounded good though, and he didn’t want to sit there and get jealous over the rest she got. He laid his head into his arms on top of the counter, eventually dozing off. 

~

Husk jolted up, his head pounding from his obvious hangover. 

“Aw come on, I didn’t even drink… That much.” Husk groaned, rubbing his temples. What even woke him up? He shifted, eyes looking around the room. No one was here… Well except...

Husk looked over to the couch where he remembered a certain creature slept. His eyes widened.

“What the fuck?” Husk quietly asked himself, standing up and approaching the couch slowly. He flinched back a bit as the girl tosses her head back in forth in her sleep. He eyed her curiously. She was sweating, small whines every so often escaping her.

(“Is she having a nightmare of something?”) Husk thought to himself. The girl continued to strain, clear distress on her face. Husk felt tempted to wake her, but quickly shook it off.

(“Not my fucking problem.”) Husk thought, turning and heading back to the desk. He sat himself back down, but couldn’t help but look back towards the couch.

(“Come on you stupid-... Just freaking wake up already!”) Husk thought, growling to himself in slight frustration. He looked away again, grabbing for the bottle he had forgotten to open before passing out. He cracked it open, taking a big gulp. Wiping his mouth, he couldn’t stop himself from looking back at the girl again. The pupils of his eyes widen.

(“Is she seriously crying in her sleep?”) Husk questioned, unable to stop staring. Tears were falling down her face, the light shining off the trails down her cheeks.

(“You gotta be fucking kidding me… Ugh, I can’t stand seeing a dame cry. God damn it, this isn’t my problem to deal with… Wake up already!”) Husk groaned, lightly facepalming. He looked at her again through his fingers. Still straining. Still crying. Husk began tapping his fingers impatiently on the countertop, practically chanting 'wake up' over and over in his head. He finally sighed out, grabbing an empty bottle and throwing it against a far wall, shattering it loudly. The girl jumped awake with a gasp, and Husk went on to act as if nothing happened. The changeling sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up more.

“Oh look who’s finally awake,” Husk says, still acting as though he didn’t just break a bottle out of frustration to wake up a girl from a nightmare.

“Now that you’re not asleep, get over here.” Husk tells her, more of a demand than a request. She does as told without argument, walking up to the desk as she continued to rub her eye.

“I got you a key. Charlie gave you a room so here. Take it and go rest in there. Better than a couch.” Husk says, holding out a key for her. He waits for her to take it, but she continues to rub at her right eye.

“Uh, hello. I’m gonna just sit here while you take your damn time to grab this!” Husk snaps, but the girl only seemed to fidget and rub at her eye more. He breathes and waits, but she turned slightly, still fidgeting.

“Oh my fucking-” Husk stands and walks around the desk to the front.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Husk questions, glaring at the girl. She whined and rubbed her eye more, something obviously bothering her.

“Seriously, how old are you? Ugh, let me see.” Husk snaps, grabbing the girl by her face. Her eye twitched and she tried to rub at it again.

“Relax, it’s probably just an eyelash or something.” Husk states, leaning in and trying to open her eye. He was so close the changeling girl could smell the alcohol off his breath. She felt her face get hot as he leaned in.

“Hmm, I don’t see shit.” Husk muttered as he looked at her eye. Husk grabbed her and set her on the counter for a better angle, as well as being able to see better with the light. He used his fingers to pull her eyelids open a bit wider. The girl flinched slightly as Husk suddenly began to blow in her eye. The air caused her to tear up, but he stopped her from wiping or closing her eye.

“Oh, there it is. Wipe now.” Hust says, releasing his grip. The girl immediately does, finding relief as she wiped out what was bothering her.

“Told ya. Just an eyelash. Here, now take this and leave.” Husk says, grabbing the girls hand before shoving the room key into it. She looks at it curiously, then back at Husk. The cat grabs her and sets her down, off the counter.

“Go, it’s on the bottom floor, alright? At the end of the hall.” Husk explains, crossing his arms as he waits for her to leave. The girl looked behind her in confusion, then back at Husk.

(“Leave. Go on. Leave me alone.”) Husk stared at the girl who just seemed lost. Losing his patience quickly, Husk grabbed the girl by the arm.

“I swear you’re so fucking annoying.” Husk insults, tugging the girl as he quickly moved out of the lobby and down the hall. Given his size compared to the girl, and the pace Husk was going, the girl had major trouble keeping up. She made a small squeak and she tripped, falling forward. She didn’t reach the floor, Husk catching her.

“Fucking, just-” Husk seemed to get frustrated at everything, grabbing the girl by the waist and throwing her over his arm, carrying her fireman style. The girl shifted in discomfort, a small whine coming from her as she tried to wiggle out of Husks grasp. He ignored her attempts, walking down the long halls and eventually reaching her room. He opened it up, walking in and throwing her on the bed. He tossed the key at her, accidentally hitting her head.

“There.” Husk huffed, turning to leave. His ears perked up at a small sniffle, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

(“Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around.”) Husk repeated in his head, but he broke and looked back, immediately regretting his decision.

(“Oh Husk, you fucking weakling.”) Husk snaps at himself. The girl was sniffling, rubbing her head from where the key hit her. He would have mocked her for this. Pointing out how weak she was before slamming the door shut, but… If it hadn’t been for that bruise he saw forming on her head from where the key had hit her, he would have just left after throwing out a crybaby insult at her. Did he really hit her that hard?

“(Fuck.) Uhhh… Did-? Uh, ju-...” Husk seemed to have trouble finding his words. She must be as gentle as glass if a simple thump of a key hurt her and caused a bruise. Husk’s fur stood on end, eventually growling and snapping.

“Look, I didn’t mean to fucking hit you with the key, alright?! I- ju- you… I apologize or some shit, okay! Just stop crying!” Husk shouts, clearly struggling to speak. Despite how angry he seemed, the girl softened. As bad as his apology was, the girl accepted itt. She rubbed her head again, thinking of a way to let him know it was alright. She perked up, giving Husk a gesture to stay. She looked around and found the paper and pen hotels usually come with. She grabbed it and wrote something quickly, ripping it from the pad and running over to Husk. She handed the paper over to the cat, Husk looking it over with an eyebrow raised. The tiny piece of paper had two words on it. It said ‘Thank you’ with a tiny heart drawn below it. Getting ready to just blow the Changeling off, Husk opened his mouth to speak but the words died upon meeting the girls eyes. Husk looked back at the girl, who had a small smile on her face. It was innocent and gentle.

“Uhh whate-... Uh… You’re welcome… Or whatever.” Husk growled, turning quickly and moving quickly out of the room. He didn’t bother closing the door, eventually hearing the soft click of it being closed by the girl behind him. Once at the desk, Husk quickly moved to his bottle, practically chugging over half of it. He sighed out once he got it down, forgetting about the paper still in his hand. He looked it over, unable to bring himself to crumple it up, even with his mind screaming at him to do so. He quickly folded and hid the paper in the band of his hat.

The week crept by slowly. Husk sometimes saw the girl walking with Angel, who seemed to not mind doing all the talking. No one seemed to get bored of talking to someone who only responded through notes. Sometimes she'd sit in the lobby with one of the many books Charlie had, reading quietly near the fireplace. Husk admitted, he was getting used to her being there. She wasn't bothering him anyway, so he couldn't complain. He started to become quite observant to her. For one, she was clumsy as hell. She tripped over air it seemed. She also tried to make herself helpful, despite still being injured. Niffty ran circles around her, but the two seemed to get along well. Niffty didn’t seem to mind when the girl made small mistakes, like accidentally opening the vacuum and letting the dust spill out. The girl looked like she was about to cry, but Niffty gave her a tissue and cleaned up the mess in a blink of an eye. She also tediously tried to help Husk behind the bar. Organizing the bottles in, he had to admit, a more accessible way that way he didn’t have to search for so long for certain bottles. Husk kicked her out shortly after however after she nearly broke a bottle of his cheap booze. He didn’t even have to scold her before she started silently weeping and trying to apologize through her chicken-scratch notes.

“You didn’t even break it, fucking relax!”

Eventually, Charlie convinced her to stop and relax as she tried to heal all the way. As the second week came, Hust couldn't help but call her a dumbass out loud when she accidentally reopened her giant wound on her side. Vaggie was immediately at the girls side.

"Next time, ask Angel or someone else to put this away for you sweetie. Reaching up like that tore the hole open wider." Vaggie explained, trying to re-wrap the wound in gauze. A book laid close next to them, the spine of it broken from falling to the ground. The girl winced from the pain, but wrote down at least four 'I'm sorry's on a note.

"It's okay. We'll get Niffty to clean up the blood on the couch later. You just go relax in your room." Vaggie gave an assuring smile. Vaggie grabbed her spear she had laid against the wall and headed into the elevator. Husk watched from the desk as the changeling made her way to her room. He grumbled to himself, stretching out his back.

“Husker my good man! How are you doing this evening?” Alastors voice catching Husks ears. Husk just gave a roll of his eyes, a groan of disapproval being his only response as he bent over and shifted through bottles. Pulling out a cup, he pours it nearly to the top before handing it to Alastor, who gave him a nod and took a drink. Husk knew what Alastor always drank, so it was easy to prepare for him fast.

“Happen to know where our new guest is?” Alastor asks, the cheery tone never leaving him.

“In her room.” Husk responds, drinking a bit from his own bottle.

“Ah I see. What number is her room again?” Alastor asks, Husk sending him a look.

“315A… Why?” Husk questions, watching Alastor as his drinks down the rest of his cup.

“Just want to go have a little chat with our new guest. Haven't had the time since she's been here. Thanks for the drink, prepared beautifully as always my friend.” Alastor says, flicking a dime over to Husk, who caught it carelessly. Alastor always gave him a dime for a drink, even if Husk wasn’t charging him. Just something he likes to do, Husk guessed. He watched as the radio demon walked towards the changling’s room, disappearing down the hall. Husk instinctively started cleaning another cup. It made it look like he was doing something and it gave him time to just think. It was odd for Alastor to ‘talk’ to a new guest unless he had something planned. What would he want with a childish injured bug? His eyes trailed off until he spotted the dark stain on the fabric of the couch. Husk suddenly jolted up.

(“Wait. Oh god.”) Husk felt his stomach twist. That girl had wide wounds. Blood was still on areas of the couch. The smell of her blood could still be caught in the air by any passing nose. Alastor was a cannibal… One thing he couldn’t resist was meat.

“So how did we come across this... Interesting creature...?” Alastors voice echoed in Husks head from when they first met her. It wouldn’t be the first time Alastor couldn’t resist taking a guest when they either misbehaved too much or somehow came to the hotel with… Bloody injuries. As much as Charlie gets on him about it, sometimes he can’t stop himself.

(“Why is this bothering me. I don’t give a fuck if he eats that little brat.”) Husk tells himself, setting the cup down and shifting uncomfortably. It would be a little disappointing to no longer see that creature sitting in the lobby. Quietly reading or simply listening to another talk. Husk shook his head, why was he even thinking of that. He tapped on the counter, not noticing he was biting his lip so hard it began to bleed. The face the girl gave him as she handed him that note. So soft… So innocent.

(“Fuck. No. Go away. Get out!”) Husk growled, grabbing a bottle and going into his backroom. He breathed out in discomfort, his mind overwhelming him.

(“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!”) Husk grabbed his head, the sound of ringing deafening his ears.

“No, not right now! Not ri-” Husk fell to his knees with his eyes slammed closed.

// “Get down, grenade!” The familiar voice of one of his lieutenants, shouts.

“Fuck!” Husk cursed as he dove behind some debris from the battle. A loud explosion blasted out. Husk wished he could have covered his ears, but his helmet prevented him.

“Sir? Lieutenant?” Husk looked around, trying to find his platoon leader, eyes widening as he catches the corpse of him on the ground, blown in half.

“Lieutenant no!” Husk ducked under the debris again, his grip on his rifle tightening. A sudden light scream made him jump.

“Is that a female civi?” Husk asks himself, looking around. No, it was one of the field medics. Husk instinctively got up, running over to her and trying to avoid explosions as he did. Confusion filled Husk as he got closer. Women weren’t supposed to be out here, let alone being a medic. Given her look though, it clicked with him. She had been hiding who she was in order to help. He heard stories of women doing this. The medic had shaved her hair and the way she made herself look, she could get away as being a man. Husk knew better, however. Even still, he ran over to help. She was missing a leg, and her patient next to her obviously didn’t make it.

“Hey, stay with me Band-Aid.” Husk demands, grabbing and trying to pull the girl onto his shoulder.

“No, it’s too late. Get out of here!” She demands, pushing Husk away. Tears poured from her face, tugging on Husks heart strings.

“This is no time to argue! Come on!” Husk tried again to help her, she pushed him again.

“Go, seven of them are headed this way. I’m going to make sure they don’t make it past.

“W-what? But how? W-” Husk felt as the girl put a hand on his cheek and giving him a soft and innocent smile. Even in the middle of the heat of war, this gesture somehow put him at ease. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt the gentle touch of a women. Vietnam was cruel. He feels her as her hand moves and grabs one of his grenades on his belt. 

“Huh?!” Husk questions her but then looks up. Indeed, a group of men were basically on them. He looks back at the girl.

“Incoming.” She says softly, pulling the tab with her teeth. Husks eyes widen, taking off and jumping out of the way.

“Shit!” The explosion sent loud ringing into his ears as he hits the ground. //

“STOP IT!” Husk screams loudly, slamming the glass bottle onto the ground and punching the wall, sending his fist through it. When he pulled his hand out it ached, a large gash on the back of it bleeding. It didn't bother him, however.

“Fuck, Charlie is gonna lecture me for this hole. Fuuuck.” Husk moaned, holding his head as the last of the ringing stopped. Stupid flashes. It really was his hell having to deal with them. Husk pants, wiping the sweat that formed on his brow. This was all that stupid changelings fault.

“This is stupid.” Husk growled, quickly making his way out of his room and down the hall.

(“This is fucking stupid. I’m being fucking stupid. Everything is fucking stupid!”) Husk’s mind raced, moving quickly down the hall. He tried to push away the imagined image of that changeling girl being chopped up and eaten by the radio demon.

(“What am I even doing?”) Husks thoughts were interrupted as he came to a sudden stop. There he saw Alastor, but Husk found some odd relief to see the girl unharmed. Unharmed and… Smiling? Husk looks as he sees Alastor laughing, catching him tucking a piece of paper into his pocket. Husk felt his nose twitch and his tail whip a second. Something stirs inside him a moment, causing him to want to growl.

“What a pleasant talk my dear. You’re absolutely charming! Have a nice stay and thank you for understanding my sudden visit.” Alastor bows slightly. The girl smiles more, a hand reaching her mouth in an indication she was possibly giggling. Husk seemed to lose the ability to breathe, holding his breath as he watched them finally part ways. The door shut and Alastor went to walk away, catching Husk standing a bit down the hall.

“Oh Husker, what brings you down here?” Alastor asks, curiously looking Husk over.

“Uh, just uh. I assumed maybe you were gonna like… Eat that chick or some shit and I came to warn ya that Charlie would be really furious since she seems to be attached to this one." Husk quickly uses as an excuse. Well, it was kind of true. There was a pause as the words took time to process. Alastor laughed loudly, waving a hand at Husk.

“Oh no no no my friend, I wasn’t doing anything of the sort! While she did seem appetizing, don’t get me wrong, the smell of her wounds alone made me quite hungry, I just came to make it clear to her she has nothing to fear here. Her look at me when we first met made it seem like she was staring at death itself, ahaha!” Alastor laughed again, making his cane vanish and grabbing a cloth from his pocket, bringing it to his monocle.

“You can’t blame me for assuming.” Husk states, folding his arms and looking away. He clears his throat before speaking again.

“So she gave you one of the dumb notes, huh?” Husk asked, not even knowing why he needed to. Alastor raised a brow, placing his monocle back on his face.

“Why, that’s how we had our chat. She’d write and I would respond. This last one she handed to me when I was leaving, simply thanking me for our chat.” Alastor explains, taking and showing Husk the note. It said ‘thank you’ with a small smiley face next to it. Husk couldn’t stop his nose from twitching.

“Well, she gave me the same one as well, so you’re not special.” Husk grumbled, not bothering to mention he didn't get a smile on it. Sure, he got a heart, but he still didn't get a smile. He had no idea why he was even saying this, none of this even mattered. Alastors smile seemed to grow.

“Ohoho, Husker my good friend. What on earth is getting into you? Oh... Perhaps are you starting to glow a little green?” Alastor seemed to tease. Husk looked at him in confusion, but once it clicked he hissed.

“I am not fucking ‘green with envy’ over some brod. The fuck do you think I am Alastor?!” Husk snaps loudly.

“I was just teasing you, it’s far too easy.” Alastor chuckles, summoning his cane again.

“As much as I’d like to stay and continue to do so, I do have somewhere to be. Take care, my friend.” Alastor says with a bow, walking past Husk who stared in anger. Alastors humming faded as he left.

“Fucking asshole.” Hust says out loud, looking over towards the changeling’s door. He walks over, knocking on it hard and waiting.

(“The fuck am I even doing right now?”) Husk thinks, purking up as he hears the door being opened. The girl looked at Husk in confusion, pupils growing and shrinking as she looked at the cat. Husk felt immediately uncomfortable, looking away from her before speaking.

“Uhh, come back with me to the front desk and bring your notepad or whatever.” Husk states, turning and waiting. The girl tilts her head but runs back and grabs the notepad. She writes on it quickly, showing it to Husk.

“Why?” It reads.

“Well (Fuck think of an excuse!) Charlie doesn’t want you being alone while you are so injured so- uh. After widening your wound that is, uh-... Just fucking, come hang out in the lobby. I’ll make you a drink or something.” Husk says, turning and walking quickly. He hears the girl trying to catch up. A small squeak from her tripping over her own feet but catching herself. He stops and turns to snap at her for being so slow, but he once again loses his words when he looks at her as she struggled. Instead, he grumbles and turns away. She catches up, breathing hard.

“You must really be out of fucking shape if you can’t keep up with me.” Husk says out loud. He immediately regrets it as he sees the girl look down, her face blushing from embarrassment. 

“Uuuuh…” Husk looks at her. He wanted to snap at her. He wanted to just leave her behind. Why was he even asking her to stay out in the lobby with him? Husk swallowed and grabbed the girls wrist, walking slowly so she could walk at her own pace. Husk feels his hair stand on end when he feels the changeling pulling his hand off her wrist and then grabbing Husks hand in hers. Swallowing the urge to pull away and snap, Husk continues walking down the hall. 

("At least she's speeding up.") Husk thinks to himself, making sure not to dig his claws into her for grabbing him like this. Once in the lobby, Husk feels the girl pull away and seat herself back at her stool in front of the desk. Husk huffs and walks around to the back, grabbing his bottle to take a gulp. He sets the bottle down and looks at the girl, who was silently doodling on the notebook. They looked like childish scribbles, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. She then looked up, her eyes meeting Husks. For once, he was the one who quickly looked away.

"What do you want to drink?" Husk quickly asked, his voice still hostile as ever. The girl didn't seem to be thrown off, just flipping to a new note and writing.

"What do you recommend?" She wrote, even drawing a little face next to it. Husk thought a moment.

("Well she's a chick, so maybe a fruity girly drink… Looking at her makes me think of a green apple schnapps or something, so let's try-") Husk bends over to look for the vodka, his tail flinging behind him to grab the flavored syrup. Accidentally knocking another glass, Husk simply caught it with his wing without even flinching. When he set everything down, he looked at saw the changeling looking at him with big eyes.

"What?" Husk asked, looking at her with a scowl. Using her bug like wings, the girl began to practically buzz, hovering in her seat ever so slightly as she excitedly pointed at Husks wings and tail.

"What, you were-... Impressed or something?" Husk asks, looking at his wings. The girl shakes her head up and down, a smile on her face. Husk pauses a moment, not sure how to feel. He clears his throat before speaking.

"Well, that ain't nothing compared to what else I can do…” An idea hits him.

“You uh- like magic shows?" Husk asked, watching the girl quickly grab her notepad.

"I've never seen one." 

Husk smirks, quickly starting on her drink.

"Well that changes now. Here, take this drink and follow me." Husk pushes the drink to the girl, leading her to his back room. The changeling curiously looked around the room, taking a gulp of her drink and lighting up a moment, her antennas flickering light. Husk quickly grabbed a box, setting it down for the girl to sit on. She does and Husk backs away, clearing his throat.

"Alright, prepare to be amazed." Husk states, raising his paws and showing off a deck of cards. The girl tilted her head and watched closely. 

"Here, pick a card, any card." Husk leans down in a bow, allowing easier access for the girl to grab one from the deck. She pulls one gently, looking at it in her hand. Ten of hearts.

"Alright, when you know your card, put it back and don't show me." Husk explains, closing his eyes. The changeling does as told, and once it's back in the deck, Husk smirks. He stands up fully and begins shuffling the deck, making the cards fly from one hand to the other. The creature before him sat with wide eyes, already impressed. Husk smirks wider, flipping the cards through his fingers individually, before fanning them out and making them disappear. The girl audibly gasped, jumping up and running over to look at Husks hands. Husk chuckled and showed both of them.

"Woops, hold on, guess I lost them. Lemme just check if I might have a spare pack in my hat." Husk smirks, taking off his top hat before trying to reach in. He gave the girl a struggled look, finally showing her the hat. 

"Mind searching for me, doll?" Husk cooed, smiling as the girl curiously touched around the hat. She finally gave a worried look, frowning at her lack of success. Husk clicked his tongue, closing one eye and looking in the hat.

"Oh, here is the problem. It was clogged." Husk nonchalantly says, reaching into the hat. The girl tilted her head confused, but jumped back slightly as beautiful yellow lights shot out of Husks hat, along with various casino chips. They flew around the room, surrounding them like beautiful fireflies. Smiling smugly, Husk tapped the hat and the pack of cards flew out of it, circling the two. Twirling his hat until all the lights and chips flew back in, he set his hat back in place on his head. The cards flew together and piled in Husks hand. He kept his eyes closed as he gracefully shuffled the cards to each hand again, eventually making all of them disappear except for one. Leaning in close with a smirk, Husk tapped the changeling on the nose with the card.

"Is this your card?" Husk asked, handing it over to her. The creature gasped, wings buzzing from excitement. Ten of hearts. She shook her head up and down, holding the card close to her chest. 

"Heh, still got it. Enjoy that little trick?" Husk smirked, making sure his hat was straightened out. The changeling nodded her head, wings flapping so hard they buzzed. Husk reached out for the card, but the girl held on to it. Instead, she grabbed Husks hand and looked at it with wide eyes. 

"Uh, what?" Husk looked down at his hand and immediately scolded himself. He yanked his hand back, smile finally dying and his scowl returning to his face. The girl looked at Husk concerned, turning around to grab to her notebook she left of the box. As she grabbed it her eyes widened when she saw a hole in the wall. Turning around, Husk saw she connected two and two together. He didn't even notice doing those magic tricks had reopened the gash on his hand. Husk swallowed, his defensive attitude resurfacing. 

"What?" Was all Husk seemed to snap as the girl stared at him. Husk didn't need her judgment.

"Alright, shows over. Get the fuck out of my room." Husk growls, looking away from the girl a moment. He waited for her to leave, ears listening for the sound of fast moving footsteps. Instead however, he heard slow footsteps walking towards him. His head snapped in her direction. Husk felt almost unsettled from what he sees in front of him. The girl had a soft, sympathetic look, no judgment at all. He tenses when she walks up to him.

"I said shows over. Leave." Husk growls, flashing his fangs and unsuccessfully trying to scare the girl away. She grabbed his paw gently, looking at the deep cut he had. She looked him back in the eyes, Husk immediate looking away and taking his hand back.

"Do you not pick up when someone's trying to kick you out? Leave me the fuck alone!" Husk snaps, still not looking at her. He feels her move closer, and a hand reaching up to him. Husk flinches back, instinctively grabbing her hand and pulling it away. The girl whined a bit, Husk squeezing her wrist too hard. Husk freezes at this, slowly letting go.

"I'm… That." Husk once again loses his words. The changeling reaches up again, this time Husk lowering himself. Once the girls hand came into contact with his cheek, he closed his eyes. She gently rubbed his cheek, Husk finding himself relax under the touch. Husk felt that she moved to touch him with her other hand, his wings giving a little flap in anticipation. That's when his senses picked something else up, someone opening his door. It snapped him out of whatever haze his was in, standing up straight and moving a bit away from the girl. 

"Oh Husk, there you are. I was worried when I didn't see you up front." Charlie spoke, making her way inside the room.

"Oh, and how are you today, Little Miss? Almost didn't see you there." Charlie smiled gently. The Changeling girl gave a smile, wings giving a small buzz in response. 

"Anyway, if you don't mind, Husk, may I borrow you for a moment? I have to talk about some, uh, hotel business with you for a sec… Husk, is that a hole in the wall?!" Charlie ran up to the wall, inspecting the hole.

“Please tell me you didn’t do this in front of our guest.” Charlie facepalmed. Husk gave an agitated growl. The girl next to him started shaking her head, trying to assure Charlie he didn’t.

“Okay just. *Sigh* Come to my office please, Husk.” Charlie sighed.

"Alright, whatever." Husk grumbled, following the princess as she made her way back out of the room. The Changeling ran forward, grabbing Husks arm.

"Hotel staff only. What do yo-" Husks words died as he realized she was just trying to return his card.

"Just keep it." Husk quickly said, moving away and following Charlie to the elevator. The girl was left alone in the lobby, face warm and antennas glowing gently. She hugged the card and made her way back to her room.


	3. The Stretch

The next day Husk was at his usual post, drinking some cheap booze. He grumbled to himself. Yesterdays “Meeting.” wasn’t even that important. Charlie requested he go out and get some supplies the next day, asking him nicely to take the changeling out with him so she can get fresh air. Charlie felt the need to try and talk to him about his drinking… Again. All it did was annoy the cat, sending him stomping to bed in an extra grumpy mood. It wasn’t the alcohol that made him do that, and the hole wasn’t even that big. His eyes flicked to the clock, seeing it was almost time for him to leave the hotel to pick up Charlie’s orders. Husk stretched, giving a groan as he walked down the hall. He knocked on the girls door, hearing small footsteps running up. She opened up the door, flashing Husk a smile.

“Hey, so Charlie wants me to pick up some supplies for the hotel. Wants you to tag along. Come on.” Husk states, turning and walking partially down the hall, knowing he has to wait for her to catch up. He hears her turn around and grab, what he assumed, was her notepad. Once she does, he hears her quickly running back up.

“Alright, come on.” Husk says, moving forward a bit too fast for the changeling. He doesn’t catch this, continuing his normal pace. He jumps and stops when he feels the girl grab his hand. He stops pulling his hand away.

“The fuck are you doing?!” Husk snaps, snarling at the girl. She flinches back, fear clear on her face. She quickly writes on her notepad.

“I was just trying to keep up and this is what we did last time.” She shows the cat. 

“I’m not going to hold your hand in public! So either keep up with me or you can stay here.” Husk growls, towering over the girl. She seems to just shrink, clear tears starting to form in her eyes. Husks eyes widen.

Later, down in the closest town...

(“God this is fucking embarrassing.”) Husk thought, walking down the street, hand in hand with the small changeling. All it took were maybe two tears to fall before he somehow gave in and took her hand.

“When we get there I am letting go. I know the shopkeeper and I am not dealing with him seeing this, okay?” Husk had grumpily explained, the girl nodding, a small smile on her face. Husk grumbled to himself.

(“You’re weak Husk, you’re fucking weak!”) Husk criticized, mentally slapping himself.

“Alright, wait out here.” Husk says as they approach the shop. He let go of her hand, but feels his arm being grabbed and pulled back. Husk looks at the girl, who had a worried look on her face.

“I’ll be a second, jus- uh, let go of my arm!” Husk tried to pull away, the girl not letting go. She let out a small whine.

“Oh my god, fine! Come in but don’t touch anything.” Husk grumbled, opening the door for her. She shyly walked in, Husk walking in after and approaching the counter.

“Hey Tony, I’m here to pick up the supplies for Charlie.” Husk says to the demon behind the counter. Tony turned, recognizing Husk.

“Heya Husker. Got cha order right here. Couple boxes o-...” Tony stops, catching a look at the changeling standing a bit away. She was looking at the shelves, arms behind her back to indicate she was just looking and not touching. Feeling eyes on her, she turns, seeming to shrink under Tonys gaze. She tried to hide behind Husk, causing Tonys eyes to widen.

“Is that one yours Husk?” Tony asked shocked. Husk raised his brow.

“Mine? The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Husk questioned sidestepping so he wasn’t in front of the girl. Tony just seemed to get excited at this, reaching over the counter and grabbing the changeling.

“Oooo, this is a rarity… Hmm, you have a stone but you’re alone? I bet I could reprogram this and sell you for a fortune. How much for her, Husk?” Tony asked, not releasing the girl who tried to wiggle out of the demons grasp.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Tony?” Husk snaps, eyeing the demon.

“This is a changeling, my friend. A female changeling! And she’s alone, with an enchantment gem! She’s worth a mini fortune, I’ll split it with ya if you let me buy her.” Tony smiles wide. The girl whined, trying to pull away from the guys grasp. Husk looked over at the girl, she looked terrified. Husk cleared his throat, walking forward and pulling the girl away from Tony.

“She ain’t for sale, Tony.” Husk said blankly. Tony seemed taken aback.

“Come on Husk, help out a friend. Do-”

“Tony just give me my order before I deck you across the face!” Husk snapped, growling in frustration. Tony grew quiet, eyes flicking to what he was seeing. The girl was holding onto husks arm, shaking and pushing herself close to him. Husk didn’t seem to care, just staring Tony down. As long as Tony knew Husk, he wouldn’t allow a random chick to hold onto him like that, he hated that type of attention.

“Huh… I see. Alright then.” Tony quietly responded, reaching and pushing the two boxes towards the cat. Husk grabbed them with one arm, huffing and grabbing the changelings hand with the other and quickly walking out. Husk once again was walking fast, not noticing he was basically dragging the changeling. She whined but couldn’t seem to get his attention, eventually giving in and letting her legs just drag against the ground. 

“Can you believe that asshole?!” Husk suddenly huffs, stopping abruptly. The girl tripped but caught herself, staring up at Husk.

“Wanting me to sell a random dame. For what? Because you’re a different species? Who the fuck cares, all of us are pieces of shit, why put a price on anyone?” Husk rants, the changeling listening closely. The girl could see how angry Husk was, feathers of his wings ruffling.

“Who do I look like? A piece of shit who sells random people?!” Husk practically yells. He stiffens and stops when he feels something on his arm. The changeling was nuzzling his arm gently. When she feels his eyes on her, she looks up and him with her face still pressed into the arm. Husk gulps, eyes wanting to look away but can’t. Finally he sighs, relaxing his shoulders. 

“Okay, I admit it. You’re easy to rant to… You know, for a freak who can’t speak.” Husk speaks, looking away finally. Despite the insult, the changeling smiles, giving a small buzz. They continued walking, reaching the hotel.

“I got your supplies, Charlie.” Husk says, setting the boxes on the front desk.

“Sweet thank you! And thank you for taking Little Miss o-out…” Charlie trailed off, staring at Husk with wide eyes.

“What?” Husk questions. Following her gaze, he catches she was staring at the fact he was still holding the changelings hand.

“Ugh! I did it so she wouldn’t wander off!” Husk quickly snaps, yanking his arm away from the changeling. Husk hears Angel laughing from over on the couch.

“Defensive much, Husker?” Angel laughed, pointing at Husk with one of his arms. Husk growls, rolling his eyes and walking away to get back behind the desk.

“W-well, did you have a good time Little Miss?” Charlie asks the changeling, who smiled and grabs her notepad.

“Yes and Husk helped me feel safe.” She wrote, causing Charlie to smile wide.

“Aww that’s great!” Charlie touched her chest, feeling happy to see Husk and their guest getting along. It was sweet seeing it.


	4. Locked

"Okay, has nothing come back to you?" Charlie asked the changeling, who slowly shook her head with a frown.

"Any progress on being able to speak? Vaggie asked gently. The changeling grabbed and wrote on her notebook.

"I'm not ready yet."

"Trust me, I've been trying to warm her up to it." Angel sighed, patting the girl on the back. 

"Jus' not comfortable enough with it yet, I'm guessin. Whatever happened to her before losing her memory must've caused her ta go mute." Angel shared his theory. Charlie frowned and looked down. 

"Hey, come with me Little Miss." Charlie said excusing herself and the changeling so they can go talk alone.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something. I know this all must be scary, not remembering anything, but I promise we're all trying to help you feel safe and hopefully return you home as soon as we can. I… I do however want to offer you something." Charlie started, the changeling tilting her head at the princesses words.

"If you ever wanted to… Stay here, you're more than welcome." Charlie smiled. The changeling stared wide eyed.

"Look, not many people down her are… Well… As kind and good as you. I don't think I've ever heard of a changeling being as sweet and gentle as you. Not many demons like you are around and I just would be so happy to know you would be here and safe. I know your kind like to be in a nest, but, if you allowed us, we could be that nest. I can't imagine you not being with someone strong enough to protect you, so I wanted to offer this. You of course don't have to stay! I just knew I had to offer, though." Charlie laid a hand on the changelings shoulder. The girl hugged Charlie suddenly, who happily squeezed the girl back.

"Oh! And I know you're not ready to speak, but hey… Maybe just choose one person at the hotel to talk to first. Then maybe warm up to talking to the others. If you think that might help." Charlie tried, the creature in front of her, clearly thinking on it.

“Hey, just let it come to you.” Charlie smiled, gently placing a hand on the changelings shoulder again.

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” Charlie smiled, the changeling buzzing with delight.

~

“Charlie!” Alastor called from the other side of the room. Charlie turned, walking up to the radio demon.

“What is it Al?”

“I’ve scanned your assortment of reading material and there does not seem to be anything on Changelings. My curiosity is simply troubling my dear, might I have some assistance in finding some?” Alastor asked, putting back a book he was holding.

“Oh, uhh.” Charlie looked to the side, taking a breath in.

“You won’t be able to find anything on changelings. It’s forbidden as apart of the deal for outside demons to have any documentation of changelings.” Charlie explained sadly, but this seemed to just make Alastor more intrigued. He smiled wider, his eyes glowing slightly.

“Is that so? … Interesting.” Alastor thought to himself, placing a hand on his chin to think.

“What are you thinking, Alastor?” Charlie asked suspiciously. Alastor just chuckled.

“Nothing concerning, my dear. I’m just so… Intrigued. I cannot believe I haven’t known about these creatures until recently. Our little guest is absolutely fascinating. I want to know more, perhaps that could help us get her memory back.” Alastor explained, turning to look at the changeling as she sat at the bar, writing little notes to hand to Husk. It was interesting to see his compatriot calmly talking back to the creature. He didn’t seem quite as annoyed as you would expect. He even saw him chuckle once, wonder what it was at.

“I wish we were able to talk to a royal changeling leader of one the nests, but Vaggie won’t let me go near one, trust me I’ve tried. Too hostile… If only there was… Oh!” Charlie perked up, snapping Alastors attention back.

“Dad has a book on them! He insisted he had a copy when he made the deal. It’s old, but it might have good information. I don’t think I want to deal with dad, but mom I know would get it for me and drop it off if she isn’t busy!” Charlie excitedly exclaimed. 

“I’ll call mom right away.” Charlie smiled, Alastor giving her a nod before she left. Alastor turned and walked over to the bar with Husk and the creature.

“Husker~” Alastor didn’t even need to continue before Husk made him his drink. The changelings clapped at Husks fast moves, causing the cat to chuckle.

“You are so easily impressed.” Husk smirked, this catching Alastors attention.

“You two seem to be getting along.” Alastor points out, taking a gulp of his drink. Husks smile quickly goes away, scowling and grabbing an empty glass to clean.

“Nuh whatever.” Husk grumbles quietly to himself, the changeling silently giggling at this.

“My friend here hasn’t caused you too much trouble has he, darling?” Alastor asked the girl, causing Husk to huff out in frustration. She shook her head.

“Good good. He can be a bit of a wildcat, ahahaha!” Alastor laughed, causing the girl to smile more, covering her mouth. Husk growled.

“If you two are gonna be assholes to me, at least do it in private and not right in front of me.” Husk snapped, setting the glass down hard.

“Hmmm, not a bad idea.” Alastor stood, grabbing his cane.

“What?” Husk said, caught off guard.

“I just need to borrow our little miss for now. Have a little chat.” Alastor said, lightly taking the girls arm.

“Wait, what if she-” Before Husk could finish, Alastor had teleported the two away.

“-doesn’t want to go… Jerk.” Husk grumbled, wiping off the counter, sighing in disappointment. 

~

The girl jumped, clinging to Alastors arm as everything was engulfed in shadows around her, squeaking when she found them in her favorite place in the hotel suddenly. The carousel attached to the hotel oddly enough. She released her grip, even with them on good terms, she was still a bit afraid of him… Okay, maybe more than a bit. Alastor released his grip, the changeling accidentally falling towards the floor. She squeaked, but Alastor caught her, standing her back up.

“Darling you must learn you don’t belong on the floor.” Alastor smiled, humming to himself as he seated himself on a bench. The creature looked down, swallowing hard before walking over and sitting next to him. She held her notepad hard enough that her knuckles went a lighter color. Finally, she moved and wrote a question.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

“Well my dear, I want to make a deal with you.” Alastor spoke, causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion.

“I want you to give me the real reason you won’t speak.” Alastor put bluntly, smile stretching at the changelings reaction. She shifted uncomfortably, looking away. She grabbed her notebook to write something, but Alastor grabbed her hand.

“No excuses darling~” Alastor cooed, releasing her hand gently. She swallowed, eyes darting left to right. She finally sighed, grabbing the pen and writing something. She tore off the paper before writing another note. She held it to her chest and gave Alastor a stern look.

“Ah I see, your end of the deal, hmm? What is it you wish to have in exchange for this information?” Alastor asked, taking the note as the changeling handed it over to him.

“Ohhh~ Hmmm.” Alastors rubbed his chin, smiling and tucking away the note.

“That… Can be arranged my dear.”

~

Husk tossed in his bed, sitting up with a giant huff. Can’t sleep, of course. Husk stood up, scratching his head with a yawn, making his way to the kitchen for a snack. An eyebrow raised, the lights were already on. Husk opened the door, peering in. He caught sight of a familiar creature sitting at the small table place in there.

“Hey.” Husk called, simply wanting to walk past the changeling and grab something to eat and take it to his room. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a can of sardines. He froze when he heard a sniffle, turning to see the creature wiping her face from tears flowing down her face. Husk felt his wings riffle. He looked down, tempted to just ignore what he saw and leave. He actually started to leave, but as he opened the door, he froze. Taking a deep breath in, he turned around, sitting right across from the changeling and getting her attention.

“Look, I’m not doing this because I feel like I owe ya or some shit, but I’ve been talking to you for the past week or two and you listen and never leave until I tell ya to so… Spill it.” Husk spoke, the gruff never leaving his voice. The girl tilted her head, wiping her tears away.

“What are you crying about?” Husk pushes, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. The changeling lifted her hands, showing she didn’t bring her notebook. Husk sighed.

“Look, follow me to my room. I got some paper and pens. I’ll get you a drink and you can tell me what’s up. Alright?” Husk was already standing, the changeling giving him a nod. Husk made her a quick drink, something flavorful with mint. The changeling seemed to love it, drinking it down way too fast. Husk didn’t have the energy to lecture her, just grabbing the paper and pen.

“Sit.” Husk said, flopping himself on his bed. The changeling climbed up, surprised to see how comfortable it was. Husk had many, maaaany pillows. Only one thick blanket however. The girl wrote something down once the drink hit her, the warmth filling her face and making her antennas glow slightly. She nervously handed Husk a note. He eyed it.

“A nightmare?” Husk wanted to give her a ‘What are you a child?’ insult, but she seemed embarrassed enough. He’d be a hypocrite himself if he said he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, fur stuck to his neck from sweat and fear. He sighed, leaning back and tossing the note in his trash bin next to his bed.

“Care to tell me about it?” Husk asked, adjusting his pillow so he can lay partially on it but sitting up so he could face the changeling. The girl seemed to hesitate, looking down at her hands.

“Look, you can sit there and we can stay here in silence until I pass out, or you can tell me what’s up and I-... Uhh… Can try and help or something.” Husk seemed to mutter the end part, not looking at the changeling. The creature took a breath, slowly writing out a note before handing it over to Husk. He noticed as she writes, she started glowing brighter from her embarrassment. Husk sat up, reading the note, his look seemed to soften.

“I had a dream where I was completely alone. I tried to reach out and talk to people and they ignored me. Upon hearing me, they’d shove me aside. I was scared and no one noticed or cared. It got so dark and so cold. I woke up but I’m afraid that’s going to happen to me. What if I speak and what I say drives people away? I don’t want to be alone.”

Husk stared at the note, looking up at the changeling who seemed to want to hide her face.

“Uhh, I see.” Husk sat up completely again, trying to think of what to say in response to this. He stood up, walking over to his mini fridge and grabbing two bottles of IMP Pale Ale, a strong dark beer.

“Well umm, best advice I have is to just drink that pain away.” He tried to chuckle, handing the bottle over to the changeling. Not the best advice, but Husk wasn’t exactly the best with these things. She looked down at it before looking back at Husk. He used a bottle opener to pop open both bottles. Then he held his bottle out to hers.

“Let’s make a toast to saying fuck everything, life sucks.” Husk said, waiting before the girl gently clanked her glass against his, before he took a large gulp. The girl held her breath before taking a drink, swallowing a gulp before pulling back and coughing.

“Yeah this stuff is rough, ha.” Husk chuckles, watching as the girl already started to glow from the warmth. Husk was already drinking more, but the changeling was hesitating. Husk sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Here, like before.” Husk said, holding his hand out. The girl slowly took his hand confused before making a small squeak, being pulled to lay on Husks lap. Husk grabbed her bottle from her hand. He drank from his and looked down at the girl. Her eyes widened as she sank into Husk. He was very warm, making the changeling relax.

“Open.” Husk directed. The girl finally realized what he was doing. She nervously held her breath and opened her mouth. He pours a good amount in her, causing her to have to gulp a few times. Once she whined for release he pulled the bottle away.

“Heh, okay I admit I was pouring more than I thought you could take to fuck with ya.” Husk chuckled, taking a swig of his own bottle.

“Color me impressed.”

The changeling gave a pout, shifting and wrapping her arms around Husks waist. Husk stiffened, looking down at the changeling surprised.

“Uhh, what do you think you’re doing, kid?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably, she wouldn’t release her arms though. Not until Husk finally pulled her arms off her and sat her up.

“Look, don’t get all touchy. It’s only the booze. Understand?” Husk sternly put, staring the girl in the eyes. The girl frowned, but her eyes shifted in hue. Husk tilted his head as they changed to a pink. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his bottle.

“What was in this beer?” He said outloud, scratching his head. He took both bottles and set them down on his table stand. The changeling swayed from her obvious buzz, her eye lids heavy. She moved forward fast, hugging Husk by the waist again, causing him to fall back against the bed.

“Hey! What did I say about touching?” Husk snapped, wiggling and trying to free himself from the girls grasp. She held on though. Husk on stopped his movements when he felt the girl go limp.

“Uhh, hello?” Husk poked the creatures head. Soft slow breathing was all Husk heard, and he couldn’t stop himself from facepalming. She had fallen asleep. He waited a few minutes before lightly moving her to the side of him, and stood up from the bed. Giving a sigh, Husk picked up the changeling. This time he didn’t throw her over his arm, but gently carried her bridal style, down the halls and reaching her room. Having a master key, he unlocked it and went inside. Husk laid the girl down in bed gently, even taking an extra step to pull up some blankets on her. Not sure why he did, but he did. Before he left, he filled and put a glass of water at the side of her bed.

“You’re gonna need this…”


	5. Taking Care

Days passed on, still no progress of the changeling getting her memory back. She kept her routine of sitting in the lobby or at the front desk to read. Husk found himself sometimes ranting to her since she was there. It was surprisingly easy to talk to someone who couldn’t even respond back. Now he was beginning to understand why everyone else started to do it. It was almost too easy. She listened and never seemed to get annoyed, troubled, or scared, no matter how long Husk talked or how intense he got. And one of the things that Husk seemed to like the most is he could tell she was actually listening.

~

Husk leaned his head on one arm, a bottle in his other hand. He gulped some of the alcohol down, eyes scanning the room. He caught the changeling girl, once again, sitting and reading in the lobby, this time near the fireplace. She seemed to be drawn to it when it was lit. Angel was talking away to her, annoying Husks gaze away. Easiest way to lose Husks interest is to bring up that spider. However, his attention was driven back as he picked something up.

“What cha got there, by the way? The thing you’re using for a bookmark.” Angel asked, leaning forward to get a better look. The girl perked up, grabbing and waving the card excitedly.

“A card from a card deck? Where’d you get it?” Angel curiously asked, not remembering seeing any card games at the hotel. Husk moved to clean a cup, turning away and trying to ignore the conversation.

“Husk? Ha, Husk gave you a random ass card? Oh how sweeeet.~” Angel laughed, reading the notes explanation that the girl wrote. Husk grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm, I’ve never heard of Husk giving away a single card. He so hates having an incomplete deck.” Alastors voice invaded Husks ears. When did he even get here?

“It was an old deck and it’s none of you dickheads business anyway!” Husk suddenly snapped from the front desk.

“Didn’t take you for favoritism.” Angel chuckled in a mock tone. Husk growled.

“It is quite unlike him.” Alastor commented, rubbing his chin. Husk wanted to punch the smile off his face.

“I don’t have favorites. An’ even if I did, course it be the chick who can’t talk! She’s the least annoying person here, besides Niffty.” Husk grumbles, Niffty who was zipping around, gave a little giggle at hearing her name. Suddenly, everyone’s eyes caught something. The changeling sitting in the chair suddenly started glowing from her antennas, her face flushed as well.

“Oh look Husk, your little girlfriend is embarrassed.” Angel giggled, flashing another smug grin at Husk. Husks eyes widened. That struck a chord.

“The f- What!? The fuck would I find in a disgusting little bug, that does nothing but annoy me?!” Husk snaps at Angel, his voice louder than he even intended. Angels eyes widened, his smile immediately dropping.

“Always sitting here in the lobby being in the way. Grabbing on my arm and waist all the time and scribbling childish chicken scratch all over a little fucking notepad. Don’t ever call her my girlfriend, when I find zero things attractive about her. That thing isn't even supposed to be here.” Husk finished, yellow fangs showing as he growled. The lobby grew silent, even Alastors white noise silenced, though his smile didn’t fade. Husk blinked, his mind trying to catch up with what he just said. Finally, the sound of a book being slammed shut broke the tension. Everyone looked at the changeling, who was looking down. Her glow was gone, her wings clinging tightly inwards to her back. She stood, practically running out of the lobby and towards the hotels elevator.

“Wow… Good job Husk.” Angel says, all humor gone in his voice. Husks wings flattening against his back, guilt almost sobering him up completely. Angel moved quickly to the elevator, waving his arm.

“Woah, hold the door, doll!” Angel was allowed in, the door closing behind him. Husk swallowed, his eyes catching Alastors stare at him. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“The fuck you starin’ at, Al?”

“Husker, you and I both know you were just lashing out because you don’t like the truth.”

“Oh the fuck you sayin’? That I like that little pest.”

“Maybe, maybe not. All I’m saying out of all the years I’ve known you, i’ve never seen you act so… Irrational? Hmm, no that’s not quite the right word.” Alastor put a hand to his chin, thinking to himself what he was trying to say.

“I guess emotional would be a better word for it. I’ve never seen you act this way with any individual.” Alastor states, moving and sitting himself down on the couch.

“Ugh… Look, I didn’t mean, like, everything I said, but she’s not, uhhh. I’m not-... Fuck. So she’s more tolerable than I lead on.” Husk grumbles, turning away. Alastor raises a brow, his smile growing a moment.

“Your tell is showing.” Alastor says lowly, not breaking his eyes away from his old friend.

“Excuse me?” Husks tail whipped a moment.

“I may not be able to detect how much you like her, but your tell screams you do.”

“I DON’T-”

“I recommend you patch things up with her before she leaves the hotel.” Alastor interrupts calmly. Husks wings sag, expression softening.

“Leaves the hotel?” Husk asks with a more timid voice than he meant to use.

“Why of course! You didn’t expect she’d become a regular resident? She’s not like Angel, she’s just here because of convenience! Once she gets her memory back, she’ll be on her way to her nest.” Alastor smiles, watching Husks expression sink.

“O-oh, right.” Husk clears his throat, showing he was clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh Husker you can’t be selfish. You weren’t planning on keeping her here, were you?” Alastor teases. Husk tenses again, wings perking up.

“What’s your game, Al?!” Husk snaps, causing Alastor to chuckle.

“No game. Just trying to give an old friend some advice. Might want to go apologize to her. If my memory serves me right, she should be in the carousel attached to the tenth floor.”

“How the hell would you know that?” Husk raises a brow. Alastor chuckled.

“That’s usually where I find her when she’s not in the lobby. Curious little thing has wandered all around the hotel. Well, except she’s avoided the roof. She really is afraid of heights as Angel spoke of.” Alastor explained nonchalantly. Husk looked to the side again. He told himself he didn’t need to apologize, but the thoughts of the day the girl would be leaving gave him conflicting feelings. His stomach turned as he decided to swallow his pride and at least talk to the changeling. He did not like her though.

“Fucking, I’ll go talk to her, alright? Stop acting so smug.” Husk snaps, grumpily walking towards the elevator.

“Oh Husker.” Alastors voice called. Husk flinched when a card appeared in front of him, floating in the air but a green glow. He recognized the ten of hearts card he gave to the changeling.

“Don’t forget to return our little guests card. She does seem to be attached to it.” Alastor spoke. Husk snatched it with a growl. He tried to ignore the static filled laugh that came from Alastor. He hit the button to the tenth floor, feeling an odd sense of anxiety hit him. He grumbled to himself in regret for not at least taking a shot of something before coming up.

(“Geez, I’m too lazy to go back down just to do that.”) Husk thought to himself, walking out of the doors when the lift stopped. Husk walked over to open the metal door to the odd extension to the hotel. It opened with a loud creak, it being much heavier than he remembered. He walked through, looking around for the changeling. He finally spotted her, but froze when he saw Angel. He was hugging the changeling who cried softly into his coat. Angel was gently hushing her, trying to comfort the girl. Husk swallowed. Did he really make her cry like that? Husk cleared his throat, dragging the attention of the two. Angel gave Husk a small glare.

“What are you here for?” Angel snapped, his voice lower than his usual peppy tone.

“I umm, just came to talk to her.” Husk answered, trying to just ignore Angels glare.

“I don’t think she-!” Angel gets interrupted by the changeling tugging on his arm. 

“Hm?” Angel looks down, seeing the girl grab and write a little note. Angel huffed, standing and stuffing the note into his fluff.

“Fine. You better not make her cry again.” Angel grumpily said, walking out of the carousel. Husk watched him leave, turning back to the changeling surprised. She must have asked him to leave them.

“Uh, thanks.” Husk said, already feeling awkward. The girl sat a bit back, looking down. Husk saw that she made room for him to sit down, and as much as he didn’t want to, he forced himself to.

“Uhh, so…” Husk awkwardly looked at the girl, who was just staring at her hands.

“You forgot this in the lobby.” Husk tried, scratching the back of his neck and turning away. He held out the card for the changeling. She took it gently, looking down at it with a frown.

“Look I… I may have been a bit of an asshole, I…” Husk tenses when she finally looked up at him. Were her eyes a darker shade? Or, no, they were a completely different color, a baby blue almost. She looked down and grabbed her notepad, writing something down and showing the cat.

“Thank you for returning my card and it’s fine. I’m going to stay in here to read from now on so I’m not in the way in the lobby.” Husk tensed more when he read what it said.

“No!” Husk suddenly exclaimed, causing the girl to jump.

“Alright look. I was just in a pissy mood and took it out on ya. I didn’t. *Sigh* I didn’t mean any of what I said. You aren’t annoying, alright.” Husk finally said. The girl moved and wrote on her notepad.

“So I’m not disgusting?” She wrote quickly. Husk breathed. 

(“Oh you have such a great way with words, Husk.”) Husk mentally snapped at himself.

“No, you’re not disgusting. You’re pretty umm … Uhh-” Husk felt himself trail off. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but stopping on ‘pretty’ seemed to make the changeling glow with some blush on her cheeks. Husk catches this, eyes widening. Oh, that is NOT what he meant.

“You’re pretty alright! Is what I meant to say.” Husk cleared his throat, crossing his arms and looking away. He breathed, turning back finally and once again being taken by surprise. Her eyes went back to her regular shade of green.

“Ugh, look, what I was meaning to say, by coming up here, was uhh…” Husk trailed off, clearing his throat. The changeling sat in anticipation, her pupils growing. Husk turned away with a growl.

“I’m sorry. Alright?” Husk finally managed to say, breathing hard a moment. The girl went quickly to writing something. Husk froze when he read it.

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

“Oh my god. Fucking, what do you want?” Husk rolled his eyes, waiting for the next note. The note had a simple request.

“I want a hug.” The note said, the girl even tore it off before handing it to Husk. Husk stared at it, eyes flicking from the note to the changeling.

“Why the fuck do you want that?!” Husk snapped, leaning away from the girl. The changeling simply smiled, holding her arms open. Husk huffed, growling in distaste. He gritted his teeth, simply trying to scare the girl away with his scowl.

“Just because I don’t find you disgusting, doesn’t mean I want you touching me!” Husk snaps, trying to intimidate the girl. It didn’t work, finally sinking in defeat. The changeling just sat there with a gentle smile. Husk crossed his arms.

“Fine, but you come to me.” Husk growled, turning away to not look at the girl. He jumped, feeling the girl quickly pull his crossed arms apart and hugging him, surprisingly gently. It surprised him still however, so much he fell backwards, unintentionally grabbing onto the changeling when he fell against the floor.

“Jesus, fuck!” Husk growled, removing his arms and sitting himself up on them. The changeling continued to hug him, smiling gently as she snuggled herself in his fur. Husks instincts were screaming to shove her away as far as possible, but he couldn’t get himself to. Freezing up. He waited a moment, shifting to lay himself against the wall. Husk looks away and waits, counting in his head until she was done. She just continued to hug him, small faint glows coming from her antennas. Finally, he loses his temper, giving a small growl.

“You asked for a hug, not a fucking cuddle session!” Husk snapped, shifting uncomfortably. He looked down at the changeling, not seeming to even acknowledge his words.

“Uh hello? You listening to me?” Husk tried, snapping his fingers a couple times.

“Kid? Is anyone in there?” Husk grumbled, tapping the girls head. The changeling blinked her eyes, pulling away slightly and seeming to give Husk a small pout.

“Uh, what?” Husk raised his brow. The changeling stood, leaving Husk on the ground as she grabbed her notepad and wrote another note. She showed him it after writing something.

“Don’t call me kid.” The note read. Husk was quiet a moment, before a smile couldn’t help but slowly grow on his face.

“Tffft.” Husk almost laughed upon reading this.

“Okay miss all grown up but asks the big cat for snuggle time.” Husk teased, standing up and dusting himself off. The changeling buzzed in frustration.

“Don’t call me that either.” She scribbled quickly. Husk chuckled again, covering his mouth slightly. Okay, Husk admitted to himself he enjoyed teasing her at least. Maybe he did like being around her a bit. This did get him thinking, though. What should he even call her? He watched her turn with a pout, moving and grabbing her card resting on the seat. His eyes widened with a thought.

“Hey. I think I have an idea.” Husk dragged the girls attention, causing her to tilt her head.

“Why don’t I call ya Ten. You know, cause you seem to be pretty attached to that card I gave you?” Husk asked, realizing the idea sounded better in his head. Her look also made him feel stupid for even suggesting it.

“Uhh, actually, that might b-”

“I love that idea, Husk.” The voice was soft spoken.

“Oh ya d-... Holy shit!” Husks jumped once realization hit. She spoke. She actually spoke! He looked at her, eyes wide. She gave him a gentle smile, blush dusted across her face. Husk shook his head.

"You just spoke!" Husk was in disbelief. The changeling smiled gently, looking down and nodding. 

"I thought you couldn't? Why decide now?" Husk asked, confusion clear on his face. The girl shifted, twiddling her fingers nervously. Ten breathed, somehow getting herself to softly speak again.

“I-I… Don't know. I-it's hard but with you…" she trailed off, getting softer with each word. She grew embarrassed, finding herself growing more afraid to speak again.

"No no no, please. Keep talking." Husk said, noticing her sudden loss of confidence. Ten looked up, wings fluttering and her shoulders rising as she perked up.

"I-I… I want to talk to you…" Ten finally said, finding herself shaking. She sat down and breathed, seeming to be exhausted just from getting herself to finally speak. Husk sat down next to her, his eyes small slits still from shock.

"Do you remember anything?" Husk asked curiously.

"N-no… Nothing." Ten admitted sadly, looking down at her hands. Husk and her grew quiet a moment, but Husk felt determined to get her to talk more.

"Do you umm… Miss anything? Like, is it hard on you not remembering anything?" Husk shifted, leaning back against the wall.

"Well… No actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah I… Everyone here makes me feel welcome and safe… I'm… happy." Ten spoke, still looking at her hands. Husk gave a fake laugh looking away.

"Except me. I've just been an asshole to you and you couldn't even speak against it."

"I know you don't mean it." Ten said, looking back up at Husk. It threw Husk off guard, blinking and looking at the changeling.

"You make me feel safe." Ten continued, but her smile faded when Husk started giving another fake laugh.

"How the fuck do I do that?" Husk looked away, leaning his head up to stare at the ceiling. The changeling was having none of it, standing on the seat and grabbing Husks face, lightly squeezing his cheeks.

"At that store. You could have sold me but you didn't. You protected me."

"I did that because I'm not your keeper. I don't just go around selling people either." Husk grumbled in response.

"But that was your chance to get rid of me. You didn't though." Ten said bluntly. 

"Why would I want to get rid of you?" Husk spoke without thinking, eyes widening after he said this and feeling his face growing slightly warm. Ten smiled, wings buzzing as she gave a little giggle.

"So you do like being around me!" Ten laugh, scratching Husks head lightly.

"Woah let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Husk snapped, trying to pull away. He couldn't since he was already pushed against the wall. The changeling seemed to giggle, forcing Husk into another hug.

“Hey hey hey! I didn’t give you permission for another hug.” Husk tries to push Ten off gently, but she holds on tighter. Before Husk can snap at her, he feels her gently petting him behind his ears. Husks eyes widen, feeling the sensation crawl up his spine. He shivered, finding himself hiding his face in Tens shoulder. Her touch was soft and Husk found himself melting into it, his eyes fluttering shut. God, why wasn’t he pushing her off? Okay fine, if this girl wants to give him a massage without asking him anything in return, might as well accept it. Husk lost himself in the massage. Tens eyes suddenly widened and she pulled back. Husk looked at her confused and a bit disappointed.

“What?” Husk asked plainly, raising a brow at her.

“U-umm… You started vibrating. Did I hurt you?” Ten says, looking at Husk concerned. Husks eyes widen, grabbing Tens arms and growling at her.

“Don’t tell a fucking soul that I was purring, alright?!” Husk snarled. Ten shrunk, feeling tensed and scared.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t me-”

“I didn’t tell you to stop either…” Husk turned his head away, letting go of Tens arms. Ten felt her face grow warm, her smile returning. She gently moved her hand back to Husks ear, scratching and petting him in a soothing rhythm. Husk started to gently purr again, moving his head back to lay on Tens shoulder. Husks wings stretched and relaxed behind him, not helping but letting out a quiet moan. 

(“Okay, getting this was worth having to apologize.”) Husk thought to himself, sinking more into the message. Ten shifted, uncomfortable with how she was angled, still standing but practically hunched over to pet Husk. Husk saw that she kept moving, grumbling to himself in annoyance. 

(“Well, she was handsy first.”) Husk thought before deciding to wrap his arms around Ten, pulling her in so she could lay against him. Her legs fell at each side of him, sitting her on his lap. She made a soft squeak, only slowing down a moment before continuing. Husk made a soft audible moan when she started scratching him lightly with her nails. They both settled together, Husk keeping his eyes closed and purring in content, he noticed that she was slowly becoming warm. Almost like he was hugging a heating blanket. It was actually comfortable. They were both lost in the moment that they didn’t hear the door opening.

“The fuck are you two doing?” 

Husk wanted to jump fifty feet in the air and smash through the ceiling but instead he felt frozen. His eyes shot open and he stared towards the voice, seeing Angel and, to his surprise, Alastor, standing across the room. Husks purring stopped, feeling himself unintentionally hold Ten tighter. She whined at the subtle pain this gave her. She pulled back and looked at Husks face, following his gaze behind her. She turned and saw Angel and Alastor, flashing them a smile before gently pushing Husks hands away from her, and leaping to the floor. She grabbed her notepad and walked up to the pair. She gave them a little wave.

"What were you two doing?" Alastor curiously asked. Ten began to write something down, but Husk snapped out of his frozen state, standing up and running up.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Husk quickly pushed, swallowing hard. He felt embarrassed and almost humiliated. He didn't want people seeing him with her. Like that.

"Seem'd to me you two were having a moment." Angel eyed Husk, giving a small smirk. Husks wings perked up, feathers ruffling.

“I-. You-... FUCK!” Husk huffed out, stomping passed the group and quickly towards the elevator.

“You’re so fucking aggravating Angel!” Husk called out, hitting the button for the lobby. He didn’t hear anyones response as the doors closed, leaving him alone with nothing but the elevator music. He breathed, leaning against the wall. Part of him regretted leaving like that, but Angels teasing quickly pissed him off. Husk felt a shiver, rubbing the top of his head. He still felt tingles from where Tens fingers lightly scratched him.

“Ugh, she better not get the wrong idea about me letting her do that.” Husk said to himself, but felt himself pause.

(“I wouldn't mind that happening again… Wait.”) Husk shook his head.

“The hell am I thinking?”


	6. On Talking Terms

Husk was wiping down some glass cups when the small hover sound of wings alerted him. Ten, smiling, came up to the bar almost in the air, but not quite, her wings buzzing with her energy. She sat herself down, smiling at Husk, Husk giving a nod as a greeting.

"Good evening Husk. How are you?" Ten spoke gently. Husk was startled, still not used to her voice, causing him to drop the cup. Ten covered her mouth and ran around the counter.

"I-I am so sorry! I-i'll clean it up!" Ten apologized, getting down on her knees to start picking up glass pieces.

"Wait, be careful, you're gonna cut yourself." Husk warned, moving to grab a small broom and dustpan.

"And Jesus Christ stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong." Husk snaps, but in a more gentle voice than usual. Husk kneels down and hands Ten the dustpan, sweeping the glass into it.

"I'm uh, still not used to your voice." Husk speaks, looking down at his sweeping to avoid eye contact.

"Would you like me to stop?" Ten asked nervously. Husk looked up at her quickly.

"Don't stop!" Husk quickly retorts, startling Ten. Husk relaxes, breathing in and standing up.

"Look, kid-"

"Ten."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Ten… Remember?" Ten asked, staring up at the cat.

"Oh, right… Ten," Husk offers a hand to the girl, which she took and was helped up. The girl turned and dumped the glass into the trash, whining from a sudden jolt of pain.

"You fucking cut yourself didn't you?" Husk snaps, causing Ten to shrink back. Her wings tightly glued to her back, her eye color seeming to lose its color to be more of a gray and black. Husk immediately softens, a small beat of guilt hitting him. Husk shakes his head, picking the small changeling up and setting her on the counter.

"Where does it hurt?" Husk asked, grabbing the medkit he kept under the bar. Ten looked away embarrassingly and pointed at her leg. Husk saw there was a decent piece of glass still stuck in her flesh. He gently went to pull it out, the girl whining and closing her eyes. Husk looks at her, saddened that he made her so afraid.

"Hey," Husk began, rubbing the changelings leg gently.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle." Husk assures, brushing Tens hair out of her face. She looks Husk in the eyes, touched by the softness.

"I… I trust you." Ten spoke quietly, her eyes changing back to the regular hue. Husk nods, proceeding to gently pull the glass piece out. Ten whined a bit, shutting her eyes. Husk quickly went to clean and cover the cut.

"See? You did great." Husk spoke, causing Ten to smile. 

"Ten, I-"

"Fuck, I thought you two were having sex for a moment there." Angels voice suddenly cut through. Husks head snapped to where Angel was, immediately growling.

"Fuck off Angel!" Husk growls, Ten covering her face and antennas as they blushed.

"Awe come on. Can ya blame me? I come down stairs and you two are talking all gently to each other, and Husk says 'I'll be gentle'. Like, of course I assumed you were gonna nail her." Angel defends, throwing his arms up and ignoring his vulgarity. Ten could see Husk blush a bit, though he still looked very angry.

"We weren't doing anything, so leave us the hell alone!" Husk growls, slamming his fist on the counter, Ten jumping and falling down off where she was sitting 

"Look what you've done to your girlfriend now." Angel said disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"Ten are you okay?" Husk suddenly asked, concerned, not acknowledging Angels comment at all. This caught Angel off guard, tilted his head curiously as he watched.

Ten made a small moan but nodded, even as Husk lifted her back up to sit on the counter.

"Damnit you got a bruise. Fuck." Husk cussed himself out, moving to grab the first aid kit again. Ten smiled gently and took Husks cheeks in her small hands, gently stroking his face.

"It's okay." Ten spoke softly, Husk frozen as he stared into Tens eyes.

"Noooow do you guys need some alone time?" Angel perked up, smirking smugly.

Husk growled, sucking in a deep breathe to yell, only to be interrupted by Ten. She turned to face Angel.

"Angel, would you mind not making such inappropriate comments about Husk and I?" Ten asked gently. Angels eyes widened.

"Eyyy! You're finally talking!" Angel cheered, running over and hugging the girl. She giggled and smiled, hugging back.

"Yeah, thanks to Husk. He's been a good friend." Ten smiled, turning to Husk who looked at her confused.

"I have-? Wait, friends?" Husk looked at the changeling, who moved over to the cat.

"Yeah, I really trust you." Ten smiled with a faint glow, moving and pulling him into a hug. Husk went to snap, but stopped mid breath before softly speaking.

"I didn't give you permission." Husk speaks quietly, Ten not moving.

"Then make us even and hug me back." Ten playfully spoke back. 

"Ooo, now things are getting kinky. I'll leave you guys alone." Angel teased, Husk glaring and throwing a bottle at the spider. Angel ducked and laughed before leaving out the front door.

"He really makes you upset huh?" Ten asked, kicking her legs as she sat on the counter.

"He's fucking infuriating!" Husk growled, grabbing a bottle of booze and taking a gulp. He set down the bottle hard.

"It feels like anything I do, or anything anyone else does, he HAS to make a comment. Either sexual or just annoying!" Husk vented further. Ten frowned and moved to gently scratch behind Husks ear. Husks body seemed to loosen. He enjoyed it but he pushed Ten gently off.

"I uhh *ahem* appreciate you listening to me vent." Husk points out, looking away from Ten. Ten gives a small smile, buzzing her wings.

"No problem." Ten said, not pushing.

"Hey, wanna play some poker with me?" Husk asked, Ten lighting up.

"Will you teach me?"

"Pffft, like I gotta choice." Husk chuckled.

~

"That's it darling! Now I'm going to spin you and Angel will catch you." Alastor spoke, holding onto Tens hands. Ten nodded, the radio demon twirling her. Ten moved gracefully and locked hands with one set of Angels.

"Niiiice move, Ten. You learn fast." Angel pointed out, moving back with the music, Ten following perfectly. 

"You really do catch on fast Little Miss!" Charlie smiled, Vaggie laughing at Charlie's stuck nickname. The changeling smiled wide, letting go of the spiders hands and bringing a hand to her cheek.

"T-thank you, you guys! It just felt so natural!" Ten giggled. Alastor turned off the music with a snap.

"And it's so nice to hear you talking." Vaggie smiled. Alastor cleared his throat.

"I think that's enough for me for today. I have business to attend to." Alastor spoke, bowing before teleporting away. Angel stretched his arms and back.

"Wanna continue, Ten?" Angel enthusiastically asked, ready to turn on his music player.

"Oh, well actually. I-I've been meaning to ask something." Ten shyly started. 

"What is it?" Vaggie asked.

"Well, i-i was wondering if Husk ever joined in on these bonding exercises for the hotel?" 

"Oh, not that grumpy cat. Pretty sure if he tried to dance his joints would squeak." Vaggie laughed while rolling her eyes. Charlie elbowed Vaggie gently.

"Vaggie!"

"What?" Vaggie smiled with a shrug, trying to suppress a laugh. Charlie sighed.

"What she means to say is, well… Husk doesn't really go for this type of thing." Charlie explained, the changeling visibly slumping her shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh, I see." Ten softly said, clearly down.

"Why is that important to you?" Vaggie asked suspiciously. Ten fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well umm, I kinda, would maybe like to… dance with him." Ten sheepishly explained, cheeks darkening and antennas glowing.

"Ooooo" Angel started, Charlie trying to shush him.

"Maybe we can ask him to join us next week." Charlie smiled, Ten lighting up.

"Oh thank you so much, Charlie!" Ten thanked, hugging the princess.

"I'm going to freshen up and then ask Husk." Ten energetically said, running out of the ball room fast and towards her room.

~

Ten buzzed in excitement, running down the halls excitedly when she froze in place. Husk was closing up the bar, and from the looks of it, leaving the hotel for the night.

"W-wait!" Ten tried to call out, still a bit soft. Husk barley heard it but stopped and looked up as Ten ran up.

"A-are you leaving?" Ten panted, anxiously looking at the cat.

"For a few days… I have my own hotel and casino, remember?" Husk pointed out, knowing he told her about it already. Ten looked down in disappointment. 

"Oh, I just… I wanted… To say I'll see you next week." Ten tried to smile, turning around to walk away.

"Now hold on there, Ten." Husk spoke as he stopped the changeling.

"The fucks bothering you? (Nice way to ask Husk. Real nice.)" Husk asked as he criticized himself on the inside.

"Oh nothing nothing. Just ummm… I was really hoping to play cards with you." Ten lied, looking down at her feet. Husk raised a brow but didn't push.

"I'll only be gone for a few days. I'll have time for that when I get back, alright?" Husk shrugged, turning and grabbing the door handle. He stiffened when he felt a tiny body hug him from behind, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, I didn't give you-"

"I'll see you in a few days." Ten interrupted, letting the cat go and running away towards her room. Husk sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. What is with this girl?


	7. Interesting Species

The hive was cold, the perfect environment for a changelings comfort. Two scout changelings made their way down the corridor, both looking nervous. Opening the door to the royal court room, all the higher up changelings turned in sync.

"What is the update on our lost bride?" One of the male changelings asked, his cold glare sending fear into both of the scouts. One of them shoved the other forward, the changeling hissing.

"We seem to have lost the trail m-my Lord Evanore." The scout stuttered. The male changelings stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"Unacceptable scout 324! You're supposed to be my top scouts in this entire sector and you can't even find my daughter?! She's a defenseless, weak, child!" The changeling yelled. The female changeling sitting next to him pulled on his arm.

"Now Adrian, calm yourself." 

"Shelly please." Adrian huffed, growling to himself.

"If I may," Another changeling spoke.

"My fiancee might have gotten further than we originally thought. Perhaps we should widen our patrol."

"Widen our search?" Adrian asked as he sat back down.

"Preposterous, Lord Goldie! My daughter would never go that far from the best. She's fragile and absolutely doltish!" Shelly proclaimed, looking at the elite changeling.

"Shelly, hold your tongue!" Adrian snapped. Goldie waved the two off.

"It's quite alright. I still however, stand by my case. I humbly request we widen our search." Goldie spoke, the other two changelings looking at each other. With a sigh, Adrian turned towards the scouts.

"Widened the search. I don't care how far, just keep hidden and report back to me immediately when we have a lead." Adrian ordered, the two scouts bowing and quickly running out.

~

"I got it! I remember changelings have an incredible sense of smell! It can even trigger memories! So what if we have her uhh…" Charlie trailed off, her idea incomplete.

"We'd have to find something significant for her to smell in order to trigger anything." Vaggie sighed, rubbing her head. Alastor looked at girls with a shrug.

"Any ideas Al?" Charlie asked the radio demon, who just sat back in his chair.

"I'm sure with time it'll come to her." Alastor spoke, Vaggie groaning.

"Not helping Al." Vaggie grumbled, sighing as she laid face down on the couch.

"Alright, let's get back to hotel business." Charlie sighed.

~

"That was all luck. How the fuck did you get a full house?!" Husk shouts in surprise, staring at the changelings hand. Ten giggled, faint blush across her face. Husk couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright. I admit it, you got me." Husk chuckled as the girl lit up more. She gave Husk a look with a smirk, causing the cat to sigh.

"Fine fine. Bets a bet so-" Husk is cut off by the girl hugging him. Husk sighed as he looked away, letting his arms stay at his sides. Husks ear perked up, hearing the elevator ding to indicate someone was coming down to the lobby. Husk untangle Ten from him.

"Alright you know the deal." Husk spoke, looking behind him to see who it was. It was Angel on his Hellphone, he didn't look up as he made his way to the kitchen, Husk sighing out in relief. 

"Hey, can we play cards in your room?" Ten asked, hoping that would put Husk more at ease to be in his own room.

"Hmm… yeah, sounds good." Husk shrugs, standing up and stretching his wings. Ten smiled as she followed behind the cat. A bit away, Angel left the kitchen. He caught movement in his peripheral vision, looking over just in time to see Ten and Husk going into Husks room. Angel raised a brow but smirked, heading to the elevator.

"Interesting fucking pair." Angel chuckled, hitting the elevators button to his rooms floor.

~ 

"Mmph... Ugh." Husk groaned as he woke up. Sitting up he stretched, looking to his side, only to find an empty space. Husk could have sworn Ten had fallen asleep with him. He shook his head. 

("Why does that matter? It's not like I like sleeping next to her… It's just rude to suddenly leave without a word. Yeah that's it.") Husk thought, getting himself out of bed and grabbing a bottle next to him. He took a gulp, sighing out as his body filled with warmth. The cat slowly got up, trudging himself to the front desk, eyes half-lidded.

"Ten wait! Come back!" Charlie shouted, Husk snapping in her direction. He saw Ten sprinting down the halls, obviously to her room.

"Let her go hun. I think that really hurt her." Vaggie tried to calm her girlfriend.

"The hells going on?" Husk questioned, taking another gulp of his alcohol.

"We were trying to jog Tens memory." Vaggie started, wiping away some tears off Charlie's cheek.

"We got some candles for Ten to smell, because changelings have a Photographic scent memory." Charlie sniffled.

"A what?" Husk questioned, confused.

"Basically, we were trying to trigger her memory, because changelings have a incredible sense of smell and if we got the right scent… You know, she'd remember who she is." Vaggie tried to explain. Husk tensed, his stomach turning and eyes widening.

"So… She-" Husk was interrupted by Alastor coming into the room.

"I found the issue my friends!" Alastor announced as he pointed at a page in the book he was holding.

"It says here changelings are highly sensitive to cherry blossom and lavender mixed together. So that last candle was not really a good idea." Alastor explained, his smile not fading one bit.

"Wait, how'd you find that?! No book besides daddy's should have any info on changelings!" Charlie questioned, pulling the old book away from Alastor.

" 'Demon species and their allergies' ? Who got a hold of this?" Charlie asked confused. 

"Not quite sure. Perhaps we should have skimmed through it before our little experiment." Alastor shrugged.

"Great, so we fucked up our only lead!" Vaggie groaned, rubbing her temples. Husk felt frozen. He knew he either shouldn't care or be frustrated that they can't get Ten out of the hotel, but he couldn't. He actually felt a bit relieved that there was a delay. 

"I'm going to go check on her." Charlie said, quickly making her way to the girls room. 


	8. Closer And Closer Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay ;3; Here's the next chapter!

Husk watched as the princess left, facing the direction of Tens room. He bit his lip, biting back any questions he might have for Vaggie or Alastor. Eventually, he pulled his stool back up behind the front desk and leaned his arms on the top. He couldn’t stop looking back at the hall, even as Alastor bothered him and later having Angel harass him. He stayed this way for hours, glancing in the direction of the Tens room. He actually found himself worried, waiting for the changeling all day to come out, way past his shift. She usually would hang out in the lobby and Husk was admittedly starting to miss her. Husk grabbed his bottle and took a few gulps, leaning his head down to rest. The heat running through his body made him relax. His eyes closed a moment, feeling incredibly sleepy.

"Husk? You going to say goodbye to Ten?" Charlie's voice caused Husk to sit up.

"Huh?" Husk rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around confused.

"Princess don't bother. He's too busy hugging his bottle of booze." Ten said with a roll of her eyes. She started towards the hotel door, Husks eyes widened. 

"Woah wait! Ten, where are you going?" Husk asked, running over to her. He stumbled, his head swam, and he was hit with major vertigo.

"Home, obviously.” Ten spoke with a shrug.

“Wait, hold on.” Husk tried to stop his vision from being fuzzy.

“I don’t understand. You know where home is? Y-”

“I finally remember everything." Ten seemed to snap, venom in her tone. Husks heart nearly stopped right at that moment.

"Ten, what's gotten into you? I-"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Ten yelled, Husk staring in disbelief. She looked at him with a look of genuine disgust.

"It's not like I mattered to you. You made it clear again and again. Yet you used me. Someone easy to manipulate and hurt. That wasn't enough though. You were going to keep me here, weren't you? You took advantage of my kindness enough and I’m done. I put up with so much of your shit only to be treated like garbage. To think I wasted so much time with you. A pathetic creature who does nothing but spend his time drinking and feeling sorry for himself." Ten spits her words out like poison. Husk continued to stare in disbelief, what Ten was saying just wasn't like her. The gentle, kind, and caring Ten wasn't there, but a creature filled with resentment and anger. The girl turned, opening the door and slamming it shut before Husk could speak.

"Maybe she would have stayed." Charlie spoke softly, Husk turning around to see the princess.

"If it weren't for you." Vaggie growled, approaching from the dark corners of the hotel. 

"Now we'll never see her again." Angel joined out of nowhere, speaking in a low voice.

"Me? But I just-. She-. But-" Husk couldn’t finish a sentence, eyes flicking between the three demons quickly.

"I told you my friend. You can't keep her here forever." Alastor spoke in a sinister voice.

"I wasn't trying to- I mean, I wouldn't I-"

"So you'd just let her go?!" Charlie cried loudly, Husk shaking his head and feeling overwhelmed.

"Guys stop. I don't... I-"

"You're what drove her away! She could have been happy here if you hadn't been around." Vaggie yelled.

"And now she's gone. All because of you." Angel said, his eyes burning holes through Husks soul.

"No, I-... I didn't, I mean. I can be an asshole, but Ten likes it here, she can't be gone. No. No no-"

"Husk?" A voice called softly. Husk grabbed his head as ringing started to fill his ears. He felt like he was falling. He opened his eyes, he was falling. Was it another level of hell? He lashed out with his claws, finding it did nothing to slow him down. Nothing could stop his descent. This can't be happening. Why is this affecting him like this? He must just accept this must be his new form of suffering.

"Husk!" 

Husk awoke from being shaked, taking a gasp as if he had been holding it too long. He held his chest, breathing hard, eyes pin pricks from terror. He could see finally, and he could feel himself on solid ground. Husk turned, seeing Ten looking at him in concern. She was on her knees on the counter, her eyes changed to a tint of yellow.

"Ten?" Husk asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"Are you okay?" Ten asked, worry clear on her face. She put two small hands to Husks cheeks. Husk took a moment to register what had happened. A bad dream. Just a bad dream.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm alright. Guess I-" Husk stopped, looking at Tens arm. The sleeve was partially ripped. He immediately knew what happened. Course he had lash out with his claws in his night terror.

"Shit. Ten are you okay?" Husk asked, moving to grab the first aid kit. Ten grabbed his hand with a laugh.

"Husk, it's just a little cut. I'm okay. Really." Ten smiled, grabbing a napkin and covering the wound up.

"Ugh. Mind not telling anyone that this happened?" Husk asked, rubbing his head.

"I miiiight be able to." Ten smirked, Husk still feeling shaken up, looked at the changeling skeptically.

"Might?"

"Under one small condition." Ten smiled, her wings giving a small buzz. Husk didn't need to think too long in order to know what she wanted.

"Ugh." Husk facepalmed, knowing what was next.

"Alright but make it-" Husk nearly lost his breath as Ten quickly clung to him, arms tightly hugging him.

"Quick." Husk finished with a sigh. Once again, he didn't hug back, just waiting for Ten to be satisfied.

"Ten, you can let go now." Husk huffs after too long, pulling away from the girls hug. 

"Can't you just hug me back, please?" Ten asked gently from Husk. 

"Why are you so obsessed with touching me?" Husk questioned, putting some supplies away to close up the bar.

"I'm not!" Ten pouted, kicking her legs slightly as they hung off the counter. Husk crosses his arms, turning on his heels to his room in the back, Ten jumping down from the counter and following behind.

"Close the door." Husk says with a sigh, throwing his hat down on his side table. 

"Why?" Ten asked, but did as told. Husk fell down in his bed, stretching his back in exhaustion.

"You wanna hug me? Massage first." Husk huffs out and cracks his neck. Ten smirked and quickly walked over.

"So you liked the massage I gave you? And I thought you would deny it until the end of time." Ten teased. When did her voice no longer shake from any kind of nervousness? Husk didn't pay enough attention he guessed.

"So you whine about me wanting hugs and being too touchy, but you're gonna make me massage you in order to get a hug? An' you call me a kid." Ten laughed, a hand coming to her face. Husk was surprised by her confidence.

"What are you getting so smug for?" Husk asked with a raised brow. Ten just closed her eyes with a giggle. Husk suddenly felt a butterfly in his chest, moving to look away from the girl. She looked too… Cute. A small creature, giggling and lightly flushing around the cat, this made him feel almost... Funny? Sick? Hell, all he knew was he kinda liked it. Husks eyes widened when he realized his thoughts. He couldn't let her get to him like this, quickly moving to tug the girl onto the bed with him. Ten lost her smile, blushing hard and looking at Husk surprised. It was Husks turn to smile smugly, wrapping his arms around the girls waist and leaning back.

"Wanna seat at the adult table now, Firefly?" Husk smirks, watching the girl as she went from confident to shy and nervous. There's the demon he knew. Her face deepened, and her antennas glowed bright. Husk chuckled, causing Ten to give a face of defiance and determination.

"Y-you think you can get me with that? I, umm... Can do this!" Ten spoke, wrapping her arms around Husk and pulling herself close to him, both of the demons holding on tight in competition.

"The fuck you doing?" Husk asked, shifting but not moving the girl away from him.

"You think you've won just cause I'm embarrassed?"

"Won? Oh so this is a competition to you. You' challenging me to a cuddle session, Ten?" Husk chuckled, pulling away slightly to look at Ten. He said this knowing it would fluster the creature more.

"Ye-yeah! Yeah I am." Ten smirked anxiously, looking up at the cat.

"Okay, what are we betting?" Husk asked casually, ignoring the sudden temptation to brush his claws through Tens hair.

"Oh, u-ummm I don't... I don't thin-"

"How about this," Husk interrupted, Ten tilting her head slightly in an adorable way.

"We'll- And this doesn't leave this fucking room- we'll cuddle until morning and whoever let's go first has to give the other a massage." Husk explained watching as Tens pupils grew and shrunk as he spoke.

"How can you give me a massage with those claws?" Ten giggled. Husk rolled his eyes.

"I think I can manage, I have my ways. That is, if I lose. Deal?" 

"Yeah, deal. Here." Ten moved for just a moment, making Husk sit up. She looked past the cat, fluffing Husks pillows and gently laying him down. Husk stared at the girl as she did so, unable to look away. He quietly argued with his mind as Ten wrapped her arms around him again. Husk breathed, laying back and leaving his eyes to settle on his ceiling. This wasn't at all what he was expecting to happen this evening.

"Can I ask ya a question?" Husk suddenly asked, not looking down at the changeling.

"I'll try to answer." Tens sweetly spoke, her voice making Husk tense.

"Why exactly do you trust me? You think 'you' before and... After would still feel the same?" Husk asked, feeling the changeling shift slightly.

"Like, before I lost my memory. Why, I believe so. I just… I know I can. You make me feel safe." Ten smiled, looking up at Husk. You could see she was already growing tired, yawning softly.

"Of course I'd still trust you. Before and after."

"Bullshit." Husk chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ten to attempt to somehow pull her closer. She felt warm and it was very comfortable.

"It's true. You protected me against that guy that wanted to buy me. You showed me beautiful magic. You patched me up after I cut myself on glass. You-"

"Alright alright, stop sucking up." Husk interrupted in a huff. Ten giggled, nuzzling her face into Husks chest.

"You're a pain."

"You don't seem too bothered by it." Ten smirked as she yawned again. Husk chuckled again, yawning from the sudden urge to sleep again. As nervous as he was, he felt a bit securer with Ten being with him.

"Go to sleep brat." 

"I will as long as you won't let go." Ten spoke tiredly, closing her eyes. Husks eyes widened, but he didn't move. There was a moment of silence, Husks eyes unable to move away from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Husk finally asked, but the girl was already fast asleep. That was quick. Husk breathed out. 

("Fuck, this girl is getting to me. Don't overthink things Husk. Just go with whatever.") Husk told himself, closing his eyes and following her into sleep.

~

Husk woke up with a grumble, wanting to stretch his wings but found them unable to. Husk shifted, assuming that he was tangled in his blanket and sheets. When he finally realized he wasn't even under his blanket, and found himself with something warm against him, his eyes tiredly blinked open.

"What the fu-" Husks tired voice died upon what he saw. Looking down, the small changeling was still snuggled close to him, face relaxed and snuggled into Husks chest. Husk didn't know how to feel, staring down at the girl. He had to admit this was surprisingly comfortable, calming even. Wanting to stretch but not wanting to separate from Ten, Husk wrapped his arms around the girl and gently moved her to his left side, his wings stretching out behind him in satisfaction. In the new position, Husk had more room, and Ten, instinctively in her sleep moved closer to him. Husk settled as his stretching caused him to purr slightly in satisfaction. This was certainly an odd situation, yet Husk couldn't complain. Ten was, Husk very secretly thought, sweet and adorable. Someone he doesn’t exactly mind waking up next to. Husk mentally slapped himself, thinking of such a thing. She's just a little annoying bug. She's just acting cute, she probably annoyed the people where ever she's from and that's why she's alone, Husk forced himself to think. But that didn't feel right. His stomach then turned, the thought that infiltrated his mind that he wished wouldn't get to him, but it seemed to pursue into his daydream. She might recover any day, and then, she'll be gone. And how Charlie describes changelings, Husk wouldn't be seeing her again. This thought alone caused Husk to stop purring, sinking lower into the bed and holding Ten closer. Okay, he'll admit it, he's a tiny bit attached to her. A small sound came from the changeling, her eyes fluttering open.

"Well, morning." Husk tried to gruffly say, but it came out more gentle than usual.

"Good morning Husk." Ten greeted, letting go of Husk and stretching. The soft tired voice of Ten made Husks stomach fill with butterflies. Hearing his name in her voice was like the sweetest honey, and Husk wouldn't mind having more of it. At the moment though, Husk had to claim something.

"Well," Husk started to chuckle, causing Ten to look at him.

"What?"

"You lose the bet." Husk points out with a smug smirk.

"What b- … Oh dang it!" Ten huffed, crossing her arms with a pout.

"No fair, I just woke up!"

"So did I." Husk laughed, sitting up and booping Tens nose, making sure not to get her with the claws point.

"Ugh, fine. Where do you want me to massage?" Ten asked, but still pouting. Husk shook his head, standing up another chuckle.

"Not right now, I'll let ya know when I want it." Husk spoke, reaching out a hand to help Ten out of bed. She looked at Husk with big eyes as she took his hand in hers. They stood there for a moment, Ten hesitating to let go of Husks hand. Husk didn't notice this, and pulled his hand away without thinking and walking to his door. Ten didn't follow for a moment, looking at Husk as she touched her hands palm.

"Come on little Firefly, I'll teach ya another card game." Husk said, immediately making Ten smile and run after him.

~

"Mom, thank you thank you thank you for getting this book! I promise it's in good hands." Charlie smiled and she hugged her mom tightly.

"I know it's safe with you dear. I promise we'll have a proper visit after my tour." Lilith said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Charlie stood back slightly from the limo.

"No problem mom. I love you!" Charlie smiled, waving off her mom when they drove away. Walking inside, Charlie caught Husk and Ten playing some cards at the front desk. It surprised her. It was early and Husk wasn't already wasted from alcohol. Instead, he seemed to be having a fun time with the changeling. Husk had a smug face as he kept beating her at the game, Ten pouting. Charlie had never seen Husk like that. He even has a glass of whiskey next to him, barely touched if touched at all. The ice melted almost all the way. Hesitating a moment, Charlie walked off to the elevator and quickly made her way to her office. Vaggie and Alastor greeted her, but they seemed to be in an aggressive staring contest. Vaggie was growling with a large scowl on her face, while Alastor just kept his signature giant smile, seemingly unphased.

"Hey guys, I got the book." Charlie said, setting the book down on her desk. Alastor and Vaggie joined at different sides of the desk. Vaggie went to ask where they should begin, but Charlie seemed distracted by something.

"Charlie?" Vaggie asked, giving Charlie a worried look.

"What's the matter?" Vaggie asked, Charlie's cheeks darkening in color for a moment. 

"Oh, nothing it's just… You guys notice that Little Miss and Husk have been hanging out a lot together?"

"I believe she goes by 'Ten' now, Darling." Alastor spoke, moving to look at the book.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting… Where did that come from?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, Angel actually told me about that. Apparently Husk nicknamed her that. Not sure why though." Vaggie explained.

"Then again, Angel also claimed that he caught Husk and Ten cuddling or 'groping each other all over.' " Vaggie quotes, using exaggerated air quotes with her hands.

"Actually darling, I unfortunately do have to side with Angel on that last part." Alastor said, looking at Vaggie with an unchanged expression.

"Wait, you seriously think Husk and Ten were 'cuddling'? And this is coming from, Angel. Freaking. Dust!" Vaggie asked surprised. The radio demon sighed, adjusting his monocle and leaning on the desk.

"I was with Angel because he wanted my assistance with Husker and Tens fight a little while back. That's when we walked in on them. While I'm not a fan of how Angel puts it, they certainly were a bit… Tangled up in each other. His arms around her waist, her hands petting Husk into a state where he was purring quite loud. It was indeed odd." Alastor explained, Vaggie and Charlie's eyes widening. 

"That's crazy! I mean… Husk haaas seemed a bit… Happier lately." Charlie spoke, thinking back to Ten and Husk playing cards. They most likely still were playing cards right now. Husk laughing and poking fun at the changeling, who'd pout until getting a boop on the nose from the cat. Vaggie straightened.

"Okay, I think maybe we should have them apart for a bit, something about that is odd." Vaggie states, hand on her hip.

"Vaggie, I don't see how pulling them apart would do anything."

"Charlie, doesn't this seem a little suspicious? Especially if Alastor can back up something Angel says."

"I just... Look, let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's get Angel and maybe he can chip in about this. You guys wait here, I'll-" Charlie was interrupted by Angel suddenly being thrown into the room from a portal.

"OW! Seriously, what the fuck?!" Angel yelled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Glad you could fall in with us Angel. We'll need your assistance on something." Alastor answered nonchalantly. Angel growled at the deer as Vaggie helped him up.

"Couldda just come down to my room and gotten me. That fucking hurt my ass." Angel snaps, rubbing his rear with one set of arms.

"Sorry Angel, but we would appreciate some input from you." Charlie apologized, dusting off one of Angels shoulders.

"On what?" Angel huffs, still ticked off to be suddenly teleported from his room while he was sleeping.

"Well first, just a random question. Totally and completely unrelated but umm... Have you noticed Husk and Ten have been kinda, sorta maybe, a biiiiit close? Like there's something going on behind the scenes, ya know h-huh?" Charlie asked in a faked smile and feigning ignorance to what she was asking. Angels eyes widened and he gasped, putting two hands one his cheeks.

"Oooooo, time to spill some tea? Hell yeah!" Angel laughed, running over to Charlie's couch and throwing himself on it.

"So we all see Husk and Ten are acting weird." Vaggie spoke first, turning to Charlie.

"We understand we still need to get to know Ten better, but Husk and her being so close is just eyebrow raising, knowing how Husk can be. He's just not being himself… But it doesn’t seem bad, he looks happier..." Charlie whispered that last part, walking back and forth in a small line.

"Oh they're cloooose, alright? I was coming down the stairs the other day and I swore I thought they were fucking! Right there in the lobby." Angel spoke, all of the demons turning in surprise.

"Turns out it was just an out of context angle and sentence being said. Can't blame me though! Husk was all like 'I'll be gentle' and Ten is sitting on the bar, angled with the dudes crotch. Oh! An' I swoooooore I saw Ten and Husk going into Husks bedroom alone the otha night." Angel gossiped, Charlie and Vaggies eyes widening. Even Alastor cocked his head slightly.

"Alright where's Husk getting at? I don't like the idea of a small innocent demon, with freaking amnesia, being alone so much with a giant drunk cat." Vaggie sternly speaks, her fists tightened in anger.

"Vaggie, we shouldn't assume Husk is doing anything to her." Charlie said to try and calm Vaggie down.

"An' hey, even if they are doing shit, as long as they're both consenting, I don't see an issue. She ain't a kid." Angel says, shrugging away Vaggies issue.

"She has fucking amnesia! And how would you even know her age?!" Vaggie snaps at the spider.

"Because she was born here in 1979!" Angel snaps.

"How the fuck do you know that?!" Vaggie yells in frustration.

"Because inside the outfit she came here wearing, on the tag it says;  
'Issued to hatchling group from 1979.' R! I'd assume that would indicate her age. Ya know, having her birth year? I saw that when helping her patch that thing up." Angel explained, frustrated by Vaggies unnecessary yelling. Vaggie stiffened, eventually looking down.

“That doesn’t exactly mean it’s actually her birt-” Vaggie was interrupted but Charlie gasping loudly.

"Oooo, that could really help us! Having her birth year, it helps us narrow down where her hive could possibly be, and R, that could be her sector." Charlie grins wide, running over to her desk and sweeping everything off before unrolling a map and slamming it down. Alastor grabbed the book in his magic before it was going to be swept away, sitting it down once the map was in place.

"Okay okay… Changelings are broken up into groups with different variations to organize how they live and grow. Age, Family, Class, and the small rare type of changelings who were sinners that died and became a changeling. If I could juuuust narrow it down on this map..." Charlie explained as her eyes traced the map.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure I understand. Like, any of that." Vaggie admitted. Charlie looked down at the book before grabbing it and quickly looking for some part to turn to.

"Here, this'll explain it better. Ahem;

'Changeling life may be difficult to understand, but it is the system that developed after centuries of the Changelings growing population. After the war between Hells imp residents, Changelings used their new developed body's to educate and civilize their kind. Organizing them specifically; Class, Age, Family, and Elite. Classes will always be separated. Whatever class your family is, once born into it you become that class. As changelings grow, during their education period, they are separated by age and class to give each changeling a school center. Changelings have three stages to graduate from. The Children, The Intermediate, and then Coaching adult. Depending on what class you're in, you'll be coached on what your position will be in society. The top of the classes of Changelings are called Royals. Royals dictate in collaboration of different sectors, and live in the most educated and well taken part of their nests. Elite changelings are automatically royal class and are well respected. They are the strongest, born of sin in the outer world, instead of birth in Hell." Charlie read outloud, looking up from the book.

"That… Hurts my head. What’s any of this mean?" Angel whined, walking over to the desk.

"That's just a small bit of changeling society, but we're a step closer by knowing Tens age. So she's established in her society already, and she's on the adult level. If we can find out what class next, figuring out the rest should be a breeze." Charlie explained excitedly. Vaggie rubbed her head.

"This is a lot of information to find hun. It might take time." 

"We can do it Vaggie. And maybe this information will be enough to trigger Tens memory. Or maybe this book will tell us something else that could help." Charlie tried, smiling and taking one of Vaggies hand in hers. Alastor picked up the book and looked at the back.

"We simply must read all of this. This is all fascinating!" Alastor said with a chipper voice.

"Can I go back to my room now? I didn't exactly want a weird creature history lecture.” Angel complained, crossing his arms.

"Yeah Angel, go ahead." Charlie giggled, turning her attention to Alastor. 

"Let's get started." Was the last thing Angel heard before closing the door behind him. He sighed and trudged down the hall. He decided to get a snack from downstairs before going back to his nap. His footsteps slowed when he saw Husk and Ten sitting at the table. Angel caught something immediately. The two were both smiling, and a bit too close for two people playing cards against each other. It was strange seeing Husk like this. It wasn't like it was a gentle smile, but his cocky smirk and laugh was enough to show he was having a good time. Ten herself was glowing softly from her antennas and… Angel could swear Tens eyes were taking on a shade of pink. He raised an eyebrow at them as he walked through the kitchen door. They do seem oddly close. Angels hair stood on end and his fur frizzled up at overhearing Husks next words.

"Alright my room or yours? Time for me to collect what I've won." Husk said smugly. Angel held his breath and ran to peak out the door and towards the two demons.

"Yours." Ten giggled, bringing Angel some relief to see her still happy. Still, Vaggies words were getting to him a bit, echoing in his head. They started towards Husks room and Angel had to run after them.

"Wait! Husk I gotta talk to you!" Angel called, running up to the cat. Husk raised an eyebrow and scowled at Angel.

"You go ahead and get comfortable Ten, I'll meet ya." Husk tried to whisper to the changeling. Once alone, Angel couldn't help but blert out.

"Okay, what's going on between you two?" Angel quickly asked, surprising the other demon.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Husk asked, genuinely confused. Angel facepalmed, looking at Husk with a 'You serious?' look.

"You an' Ten." Angel simply puts, eyes locked on Husk. Husk just continued to stare with an unamused look, causing Angel to give a frustrated sigh.

"You and Ten, Husk. You spend a looot of time together. You play cards, drink, talk, and hang out for hours. And that's not counting what you two are doing together… Alone. In your room." Angel finally points out, one pair of hands on his hips and another crossing. Husks feathers seemed to ruffle, gritting his teeth.

"I think you're exaggerating how much time we spend together. I have my own business to run in case you forgot. An' what we do in private is none of your business. Just to let you know though, it's nothing nasty like you're insinuating." Husk explained defensively. 

"It's obvious that she's attached to you." Angel states, causing Husk to roll his eyes.

"How? All because she talks to me?" 

"She trusted you to talk to first. She's always around you. She literally glows around you. When you're not here, she waits in the lobby until you come for your shift. You let her TOUCH you for fuck sake. Everytime you pick up an order for the hotel she goes and you hold hands. Al and I caught you guys feeling each other up. Must I go on?!" Angel argues, Husk growling and looking at Angel with rage. Yet, his cheeks had a small hint of pink.

"You're over-exaggerating a shit ton, Angel. I don’t have to explain myself to you." Husk pouts, crossing his arms and looking away. He breathes out and grabs for the door.

"If you don't tell me what you two are doing right now, I'm getting Charlie and Vaggie to do a surprise inspection!" Angel threatens, smiling when Husk slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, but keep your mouth shut, or I'll fucking break your jaw." Husk warned, getting close to Angels face. Angel smiled wide.

"Oh promise, daddy~" Angel cooed, stroking Husks cheek. Husk slapped his arm away.

"Do NOT fucking call me that. I'm serious." Husk warned, Angel smiling but putting up his arms to surrender. Husk sighed out, slumping his arms again.

"We had a bet, and she… Owes me a massage." Husk admits, Angels eyes widening.

"PFFFFFFFFFTT, I fucking knew you were a prude." Angel laughed, Husk face turning pink but filled with anger. He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"Husk! Everything okay?" Tens voice called, making Husk tense.

"Alright alright, I'll let you get back to your girlfriend. An' this'll stay between us. I'll tell the others if they ask that you're just showing her more cards or some shit. Have a nice massage!" Angel said with a wink, turning on his heels and heading back towards the kitchen. Husk sighed and walked back into the room, freezing in place once he saw Ten. Had he never realized how adorable she could be? She was sitting on his bed, playing with a deck of cards he let her practice with. She had her tongue out in concentration, her little hands simply trying to fold the cards. Suddenly, they sprayed out of her hands, sending them all over the bed and some on the floor. She muttered a soft 'Oh no.' before moving on to trying to pick up the cards. Husk chuckled, getting down on his knees in front of the bed and picking up the ground cards.

"Playing 72 pick up?" Husk smirked, getting ready to hand Ten the cards. He looked at her, and she had small tears falling from her face.

"Hey, Ten-"

"I didn't mean to drop them, I'm so sorry." Ten interrupted with a small sniffle.

"Ten it's really okay. It was an accident. I ain't mad at you. Even I drop cards, believe it or not."

"Oh yeah right," Ten sniffled, not believing the cat.

" 'The Great and Magical magician, Husk.'! Dropping cards? Why I never heard of such a thing! The man can mix cards between his fingers with one hand!" Ten spoke with an announcement voice, and yet, somehow still softly.

"Pffft, don't call me that." Husk laughed softly at her silliness, setting the cards he had in the pile Ten had on the bed. He was now practically level with Ten now, his arms resting at the sides of Tens waist. The changeling smiled and gently scratched Husks ear. Husk leaned into the touch, but tried to resist purring. Soon the cat joined her on the bed, and was massaging anywhere Husk asked. She got the knots in his back, shoulders, everywhere. He was purring when Ten pet and scratched her fingers gently through the hair on his scalp and next to his ears. It seemed to be hours, Husk finally telling Ten to rest because she clearly was sore and tired.

"Alright I shouldn't have made you go for so long. You really got me though. I can't remember the last time I felt that relaxed without booze." Husk sleepily said as he fell back into his bed. He could have fallen asleep right away, but he felt Ten moving to get off the bed, causing him to freeze. He sat up and spoke, not looking at the girl.

"Hey you could… Stay here again. It is pretty late and shit. I know it isn't that far, but since you're already here I-" Husk was cut off as Ten flopped next to him in the bed, clearly tired. Husk laid down next to her, curious if he should wrap his arms around her again. She was in the position where he'd be spooning her and he was pretty tempted. Husk tried to push the thought out.

("No, stop. She's just getting to you a little. She's cute, you're man enough to admit that. But she has NO power over you Husk. One last night, and she won't sleep next to me again.") Husk thought in his head. Ten, with her eyes still closed, suddenly rolled over and snuggled close to Husk.

"Uh, Ten. I didn't give you permission to-..." Husk trailed off as he realized she was either not listening, or already asleep.

("Shitshitshitshit! Why is she like this?! I am NOT enjoying this. No. I am not, she's just pushing my boundaries to mess with me. Yeah, that's it… So how far can I push her?") As to test the waters, Husk held his breath and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Then he took one of her legs, and locked it slightly around his leg, allowing her to be pressed closer to him. Husk felt himself heat up in the face, yet oddly relaxed. His wings relaxed and Husk found himself falling asleep.

~

"This just doesn't make sense." Charlie said as she paced. Vaggie read the passage over and over.

"You're reading it right though, hun. R isn't a sector, it's a rank. If what were reading is right, Ten is a royal changeling." Vaggie spoke, looking up with sympathetic eyes.

"But changelings already aren't known for being alone, they always at the very least come in pairs. And it says in the book female royal changelings are especially guarded. There's rarely moments they're needed outside the hive to begin with. So how and why was Ten alone and injured? There was no extermination. No reports of changeling sightings from what data Al and I have collected. No changelings seem to have tracked her either, they would have followed her scent trail. So this just doesn't make sense!" Charlie cried, grabbing her head and making a groan of frustration.

"I don't understand it either Hun." Vaggie sighed, standing up and closing the book.

"I think it's time we just... Give Ten this book to read, maybe it'll trigger something." Vaggie tried, Charlie frowning.

"I guess we should have just done that to begin with..." Charlie sighed, feeling as Vaggie brought a hand to gently her cheek.

"You wanted to find a reason for her to just stay here, didn't you? I know you want her to stay, Charlie, but we can't just keep her here." Vaggie frowned, Charlie looking at her with big eyes. 

"Unfortunately, that is so my dear. Even if she wanted to stay herself." Alastor spoke, dragging both girls attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

"I'm just pointing out she seems to like it here, but we can't take advantage of her amnesia to keep her. If we figure things out but she doesn't remember, we're going to have to get her back there no matter what she feels. If we are going the good guy route." Alastor explained.

"So you're saying for her own good... We have to get her back to her hive, even if she doesn't want to? I..." Charlie spoke with defeat, looking down at the floor.

"She's a royal changeling Hun, I-I'm sure she's well taken care of and happy at her hive. Come on, let's go." Vaggie tried to assure, taking Charlie's hand as all three of the demons headed downstairs.


	9. More Time

"Try this one!" Ten smiled, finishing the drink she was making and sliding it to Angel. Angel took a straw, dipping it in and bringing the drink inside the tube to flow into his mouth.

"That's amazing, holy shit." Angel pointed out, smiling wide. A door opened from behind Ten, Husk walking out as he rubbed sleep from his eye.

"Ten why weren't you in-" Husk stopped, clearing his throat once he saw Angel. Angel just playfully smirked at Husk, causing the cat to roll his eyes.

"Ten here is amazing at mixology. You could learn a thing or two about bartending from her." Angel teased, Husk visibly straightened.

"The fucks wrong with my drinks?" Husk snapped, Ten giggling.

"Nothing Husk. I was just experimenting. I read this book on mixology and Angels been trying what I've been making. Here!" Ten grabbed a straw, getting the liquid from one of the many drinks she had made. Trapping the liquid with a finger at the top of the straw, Ten stood on the counter and looked at Husk.

"Open please!" Ten asked with excitement, Husk eyeing her but doing as told. Husks eyes widened.

"Holy fuck that's a perfect Vieux Carre! How the-?!" Husk looked at Ten surprised. Ten giggled, sitting down on the counter.

"That's an advanced drink, Ten you're- t-thats amazing." Husk said in disbelief.

"Ten?" Charlie's voice suddenly came. Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor walking up to the bar.

"Guy's ya gotta try this drink!" Angel encouraged, grabbing three more straws.

"Actually we-" Vaggie is cut off by Alastor walking forward.

"Why what an interesting looking concoction!" Alastor said, taking a straw and dripping it in. Charlie tilted her head, walking forward and grabbing a straw doing the same. Vaggie sighed and followed suit.

"Mmm! On my gosh that's amazing!" Charlie smiled, Vaggies eyes widening but shook her head, sticking out her tongue. She was not a fan of alcohol.

"Ten made it. She's been reading up on mixology and seems to have a knack for it." Angel explained, grabbing the cup so he can have the rest of the drink, sipping it and pink filling his cheeks more.

"Why that's impressive! Keep this up and you'll quickly become my favorite bartender." Alastor spoke, handing Ten a dime. She lit up at this.

"Oh fuck you too Al." Husk snapped, but eyes kept on Ten. He was struggling to suppress the urge to smile at her giggling.

"Ten, we actually have something for you." Charlie said, approaching the bar and setting the book down. Ten looked at it curiously, picking up the book and tracing the cover.

"Maybe this will jog your memory. Since we hurt your nose for a little while." Charlie softly spoke. Husks pupils shrunk, watching as Ten held the book silently. 

"Wow I...I umm... Think I'll take this to my room." Ten spoke softly, pushing herself off the bar and making her way around the bar then towards her room. 

"Awwe I was enjoying having her around." Angel sighed, stealing another one of the drinks she had made.

"Well that's if she gets her memory back, it might not work." Husk quickly says, getting the attention of the other demons in the room. Husk straightened, shifting uncomfortably as everyone stared.

"What?" 

"It's just that you sound like... You want her to not remember." Vaggie said as she sceptically looked at the cat. Husk sneered, crossing his arms.

"Why the fuck would I want that? Sooner she remembers the sooner we can get rid of her." Husk snaps, looking away from everyone.

"Husker, how much have you had to drink?" Alastor asked curiously, his wide smile angering Husk more.

"Oh I had one fuckin' sip of that Vieux Carre!" Husk growls.

"That's what's odd, dumbass." Angel points out, Husk now looking confused.

"I-I mean, it's great that you're drinking less Husk! It umm, is just... It-"

"The fuck are you doing with Ten?!" Vaggie finally snaps, slamming her hands on the counter and causing Husk to lean back with a surprised look.

"¡Viejo pervertido!" Vaggie growled, Charlie tugging to hold Vaggie back. 

"Vaggie relax, I seriously don't think he's doing anything to her!" Charlie tried to calm Vaggie down.

"Nothing she doesn't want that is." Angel cooed, wiggling his eye brows at Husk. Husks feathers ruffled, immediately growling. He felt his body shake, the accusations infuriating him.

"You guys seriously think I'm taking advantage of a cute little demon with fucking amnesia?!" Husk yells, his turn to slam his hands on the counter. Every demon froze, looking at Husk with shock.

"So you think this creature is cute." Alastor points out, his grin growing as he found the situation amusing. Husk growls, shutting his eyes as he brings a hand to his head.

"Fucking, fine! Yes, I think she's cute. Beautiful even. I'm happy when I'm around her. There, you guys fucking happy?! I said it! Say what you’d like about me but don’t you fucking dare assume i’d lay a hand on her!" Husk finally snapped. There was a moment of silence, Husks expression softened. The realization of what he just said finally hitting him. Did he seriously just admit that? Outloud?! He could feel his cheeks burning, his stomach doing flips at this point.

"That's really sweet Husk. If she's the reason you've cut back on you're drinking, you really sound be proud of-"

"I don't want ANY of you mentioning this to Ten. An' don't go overthinking anything either!" Husk interrupts Charlie quickly. Charlie frowned, looking at Vaggie who still glared in uncertainty.

"So what exactly are you two? ... Friends?" Vaggie questioned with a raised brow. Husked facepalmed hard.

"Yes, fine. Ten and I are friends." Husk huffed, though he felt a twinge of disappointment. He brushed it off, taking a deep breath. 

"Okay guys, I think we should leave Husk alone." Charlie sternly says, pulling Vaggie back and pulling Angel out of his seat.

"I shouldn't have gotten out of bed, fuck." Husk groaned, turning on his heels and slamming his door behind him. He stomped over to faceplate on his bed, groaning in frustration into his pillow.

"Fucking accusatory bastards." Husk grumbled, shutting his eyes to take a nap. Who cares if he barely woken up already.

~

Ten turned the pages of the book, frowning as she read more and more. Nothing was coming to mind still. Nothing clicked, it's like there was a block. She was so sucked into her reading, she didn't even notice the abnormal shift of the shadows in the corner of her room.

"Anything coming to, dear?" 

"Ah!" Ten made a surprised yelp, the book falling onto the bed she sat on. There stood the radio demon, his smile sending more shivers down Tens spine.

"Alastor you scared me!" Ten breathed, putting a hand to her chest.

"I can see how. As I asked though, anything?" Alastor said with a small chuckle.

"Ugh... No, nothing has triggered anything. I don't understand why." Ten grumbled, shutting the book with a frown. 

"Perhaps your end of the deal truly wasn't needed then."

"I didn't ask you to break my nose." Ten breathed, rubbing her still hurting nose.

"I didn't break your nose dear, let's not be overdramatic. The deal was information for time. You told me to buy you more time here and I did." Alastor smirked, Ten sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Point still being I wish you had warned me. I just read up in the book just HOW powerful our scent is and I had no idea. The heck did you put in that candle, cyanide?" Ten said, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Well my apologies then, darling. As for what I did, it was just a little sprinkle of cinnamon. Then planting that false information in that book was all it took to convince our girls." Alastor spoke, walking over and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Clever but painful Al. So what do you need?" Ten asked, softening when Alastor summoned more tissues for her.

"I have actually come to make another deal." Alastor started, Ten looking over curiously.

"Oh my, wh-what do you want now?" Ten asked, a bit nervous.

"Info. What is your relationship with my compatriot, Husk?" Alastor asked with a smirk, leaning on his hand. 

"W-why do you want to know that?" Ten asked nervously, her cheeks deepening in color.

"Simple curiosity, darling. Boredom does so get to demons sometimes and I find this situation between the two of you wildly entertaining." Alastor explained nonchalantly. 

"Well we are... Uh... What do I get in return?" Ten asked, nervously facing the demon.

"What do you wish?" Alastor spoke, Ten freezing and looking down. She had no idea what she wanted.

"I- hmm..." Ten thought hard, sighing out when she didn't think of anything.

"I-i'll just tell you. Husk and I are... Friends, I really trust him." Ten answered, Alastor raising a brow. His stare making Ten shrink.

"Well... If that is all." Alastor shrugged, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I do believe I still owe you an end of a deal. Let's just say I'll pay you back with a small favor. Fair?" Alastor asked, holding out his hand. Ten gave a small smile.

"Yeah... Fair." Ten took her small hand in his to shake, Alastor bowing before vanishing away in the shadows.

"That demon will never make sense to me." 

~

Husk tossed and turned in distress. The sound of gun shots and explosions echoing in his ears.

"Guh!" Husk springs up to a sitting position, eyes wide and he panted hard. Another nightmare about his past. Why? Usually they were drowned out by booze, so what gives? Husk went to quickly grab a bottle from underneath his bed, hesitating before opening it. 

("Huh... It's true. I really haven't been drinking much. I don't seem to have my nightmares when...") Husk swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. He grabbed a water bottle instead, gulping it all down in one sitting. He stared at his booze, unable to bring himself to even pick it back up.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" Husk grumbled, getting out of bed and leaving his room.

~

Ten jumped slightly at the sound of her door being gently knocked on. It was late now, who could that be? She set the book aside on the bed before jumping down off it, quickly running to open her door. To her surprise she saw Husk, her heart beating faster in joy.

"Husk, hi. What's up?" Ten asked with a smile.

"Umm, I..." Husk rubbed his neck, looking up to the side. That's when Ten really saw the redness in his eyes. She also noticed extra bags under his eyes, and he looked slightly shaken up.

"You know how you have- I mean we have- Uh, Jesus Christ why can't I speak?" Husk facepalmed hard, gritting his teeth. Ten watched him curiously, concerned about how Husk was acting.

"Ugh... It's late, sorry. I'll leave you alone." Husk sighed, turning but feeling Ten grab his hand and arm with her hands. He looked back surprised, Ten giving a sympathetic look before smiling and pulling the cat in. Husk followed quietly, closing the door behind him. She led him to the bed before letting go, Husk eyeing the book before she set it on the side table. Jumping on the bed, Ten pat the other side for Husk to join her. He hesitated, Ten rolling her eyes before pulling him into the bed and quickly throwing the blankets over them. 

"If you ever want to just cuddle, or sleep in the same bed, all you have to do is ask. I'll keep it between us." Ten smiled, eyes closing as she got comfortable. With more space, she was farther from the cat. Husk frowned, conflicted about how he felt. Finally, he sighed in defeat, moving and pulling in Ten close. She looked up at him in surprise, Husk unable to make eye contact. Ten smiled gently, snuggling close and closing her eyes. 

"Thank you." Husk whispered, biting his lip. Ten giggled gently.

"Thank you." Ten said in return, Husk swallowing hard. She was already warming up, luring the cat into a comfortable state.

"Hey Ten?"

"Hmm?"

"How far have you gotten in the book?" Husk asked, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm actually done with it. I've just been re-reading certain parts."

"Oh..."

"What's the matter?" Ten asked, looking up at Husks face.

"Nothing." Husk quickly said. Ten frowned, sitting up, her arms on either side of Husk.

"Husk, what's wrong? I can literally feel you tense when asking that." Ten asked, Husk trying to look away from the girl. Ten brought a hand to Husks cheek.

"Husk." Ten said softly. Husk looked at Ten, sitting up and sighing.

"Have you remembered anything?" Husk abruptly asked, Ten blinking in confusion.

"No. W-" 

"Good." Husk grabbed Ten and hugged her close, laying them down quickly.

"Huh? Husk?"

"I'm going to just admit this. I just... I want more time with you, okay?" Husk admitted, closing his eyes tight. Ten blinked a few times before smiling gently.

"I'd love any time with you, Husk." Ten whispered. Husk didn't respond, just breathing in deep and eventually falling asleep with Ten hugging him close. 

~

Ten was the first to wake, eyes meeting Husks still asleep face. He slept calmly, his breathing slow. Ten blushed hard, realizing how close she was to his face. She suppressed the need for her wings to buzz. She bit her lip, moving her arms to wrap and settle on Husks shoulders.

("He's so close. Could I-") Ten nervously pursed her lips, moving slightly closer to Husks lips. Husk started to stir, and it took all of Tens will power to not make a sound. She closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep. She even faked needing to shift in her sleep, turning to face away from Husk. She prayed in her head he didn't notice. He was definitely awake now, hearing him stretch and moan from the popping of his neck. She held her breath, but then felt Husk gently wrap his arms around her from behind. That's when she took back in air, settling in comfort once again. Husk nuzzled his head into Tens hair, starting to gently purr. This felt so comfortable. So natural, and Ten wished this type of thing between them would never end. Ten stretched, giving Husk the indication she's awake.

"Good morning, Firefly." Husk tiredly said, letting go of his grip so Ten could stretch further. Ten smiled, moving to face Husk and hug him tight.

"Good morning."

"Fuck, your bed is comfortable but too spacious." Husk complained, sitting up and stretching his back. 

"Too spacious?" Ten laughed. She went to ask further, but Husk gave a small yelp in pain.

"Husk, are you okay?" Ten asked, concerned, sitting on her knees. 

"I hurt my fucking back, god damnit." Husk moaned, reaching to touch his lower back.

"Here." Ten quickly said, grabbing a couple of pillows and setting them down. 

"Lay on your stomach and I'll try to massage that pain away." Ten said, Husk doing as told. Husk sighed out as Ten worked out more knots, helping immensely with the pain in his lower back.

"Why do you do this shit for me?" Husk questioned, giving a soft moan as Ten deepened her massage.

"You seem to be enjoying it though. Why do yooou allow me to do this?" Ten teased. Husk chuckled, raising a brow.

"I have nothing to complain about with free massages. Get off my back." Husk laughed, Ten joining in.

"Hey, I'm not on your back." Ten smirked, moving to straddle Husks back.

"Now I'm on your back." Ten giggled, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh you brat." Husk laughed, sitting up so the giggling changeling fell to the bed. She continued laughing, holding her stomach. Husk moved quick, putting his arms on either side of Ten, smirking down at the girl. Ten breathed, catching her breath from all her laughing. Ten calmed, pupils growing when she realized their position. Husk above her, smiling as his tail whipped behind him. His eyes gave a predatory look, something about it causing Ten to blush hard and make something stir inside of her stomach. She tried to ignore the thoughts that suddenly came to mind. Husk chasing her down, then when he catches her, he... 

"That was a change in attitude. What? Can't handle me, kid?" Husk mocked, Ten huffing out in frustration at hearing 'kid' again. Getting a determined look, Ten wrapped her arms around Husk and pulled him down close to her. 

"Think you can intimidate me, kitty?" Ten teased, surprised to hear Husk suddenly purr and chuckle. He lowered himself, arms still at either side of Ten.

"Careful there little Firefly, or you might become my prey." Husk cooed in a low voice, a small growl in his throat. Ten swallowed hard. Did he read her mind? Ten felt her cheeks deepen, glowing lightly from her antennas. Husks face was close again, Ten feeling the strong desire again. Just one kiss... She could have sworn Husk was leaning in, instinctively closing her eyes as he got close. A knocking at the door made her eyes spring open, Husk immediately moving off her with a surprised look as well. Ten looked at Husk before standing to open the door. Ten opened it to see Charlie.

"Oh, good morning princess." Ten smiled brightly.

"Good morning Ten. I was just checking in. Anything coming to you from reading that book?"

"Oh, unfortunately no... But it's okay, it'll eventually come to me."

"Seriously? That's amaz- I mean, ahem... Alright well, we'll keep trying. I'll see you later Ten."

"Of course." Ten smiled, waving to the princess before closing the door. Ten turned to Husk, who was now standing and fixing his bowtie.

"S-should we continue?" Ten asked with hope, her wings buzzing. Husk turned with a small slouch.

"I'm sorry Ten, I didn't notice the time. I... I have to take care of some business at my casino. I'll be back tonight though." Husk explained sadly, disappointment on both demons faces now.

"O-oh, that's okay! Umm, see you later Husk." Ten said as she watched Husk walk to the door. He turned to the changeling.

"Let's have some drinks later. Your bartending is impressive as fuck." Husk tried, nervously looking to the side. Ten lit up, a big smile reaching her face.

"I look forward to it. Have a safe day at work." Ten smiled with a flutter of her wings. Husk seemed taken aback a moment, before softening into a smile.

"I'll try." Husk said, finally leaving the girl alone in her room. Ten flopped on her bed, momentarily screaming into her pillow. This was frustrating.

“What even are we? Is this… Is this…” Ten touched her chest, her heart still pounding fast. That's when it clicked, and she realized she fell hard for Husk. She couldn't help it, it was just something that felt right. She slammed her hands down on her pillow. They seemed so close yet so far from each other. Frozen in their pattern. Ten sat up, wiping her eyes before looking determined. Things have to change.


	10. Terror Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, not the summary of this chapter but I wanted to let you guys know what Ten looks like! I'm sorry I never posted these links here sooner!
> 
> https://hazbean-changeling.tumblr.com/About%20Ten
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EPR0E3vU4AE3CCZ?format=jpg&name=large

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has depictions of Husks PTSD. If that type of thing makes you uncomfortable, I recommend you skip this chapter, and read the note at the end

Angel groaned as he's woken up from his sleep, small quick knocking hitting his door.

"Alright alright, I'm up for fuck sake." Angel called, walking over to the door to open.

"Niffty I swear to God if you woke me up just to clean my room again I'll- Oh. Ten, it's just you. What's up?" Angel asked, looking down at the changeling. She shifted uncomfortably, glowing slightly and her cheeks dusted with blush.

"I need advice." She nervously spoke, looking up at the spider. Even tired, Angel immediately knew what was up.

"Oh hoho, really? Come on in babe, tell me the details." Angel smirked, letting Ten in and closing the door. Angel threw himself on his bed, Ten jumping up on it to join.

"Okay, ummm. How do you ask someone for a kiss?" Ten timidly asked. Angel laughed softly.

"I think the best kisses just happen naturally. Whoooo you gonna kiss?" Angel asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear Ten say it. Ten fumbled with her hands anxiously.

"N-no one! I'm just curious..."

"Come on Ten, just tel-"

"I said it's no one!"

"Ten, there's nothing wrong with a crush. Come on, who is it?"

"Cr-crush? I-..."

"Come on Ten, be real. I already know it’s-"

"O-okay okay I confess!" Ten interrupted, Angel smirking and waiting. She broke quick.

"I have a crush on Husk!" Ten admitted, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Fucking finally!" Angel laughed, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"W-wait, was it that obvious?" 

"Paaaainfully! I'm just surprised. Ya two haven't even kissed yet?" Angel asked, Ten looking down.

"N-no. Do... Do you think he'd even want to kiss me?" 

"Pffft, I think he'd do muuuch more if you'd let him." Angel teased, Tens face darkening.

"Angel, be serious!" Ten covered her eyes, glowing brighter from embarrassment.

"I am serious babe, trust me. Husk wants you." Angel pushes.

"How can you tell?"

"Reading that cat around you is easy. It's so obvious he wants you that it hurts." Angel laughed, a set of arms coming to his mouth. Ten sighs and lets her hands fall to the bed.

"May I confess something else?"

"Oh please do."

"I-I w-want him too." 

"Oooooo, how scandalous." Angel teased, Ten grabbing a pillow and hitting the spider, who just laughed from the weak whacks.

"S-shut up! Can you help me or what?" Ten asked, huffing out in frustration.

"Alright alright, I got a plan." Angel said, trying to calm down the girl. 

"Yeah?" Ten perked up, wings buzzing.

"Next building exercise this week, get Husk to join. We'll set you guys up with a slow dance, and at the perfect time, get that kiss!"

"That simple? Y-you think that'll really work?" Ten asked, eyes big with hope.

"You just need that confidence Ten. Husk may not have the guts to go for it first, so you gotta step up. When the time is right, you'll know." Angel smiled.

~

“Uh, Mr. Husk sir?”

“Fucking, what do you want NOW Callum?!” Husk snapped at one of his employees, who shrunk back behind their server tray.

“I-I apologize sir, i-it’s just... You haven’t touched your drink.” Callum points out, Husks cup of hard liquor to the side of his desk.

“So?” Husk asked with a raised brow and an unamused look.

“I-it’s just you usually have at least five by now sir, and your glass’s ice has already melted.”

“Just pour it out, Callum I’m busy.” Husk snaps, looking back at the paperwork on his desk.

“P-pour it out?” Callum stutters, looking at his boss truly confused.

“Yes, what the fuck is the matter now?!” Husk glares, slamming the documents down.

“Y-you always say never to waste a cup of liquor s-so...”

“It’s one fuckin’ cup Callum. Just do as I say.” Husk grumbled, tapping his claws on the desk.

“B-but sir-” Callum is interrupted by Husk chucking the glass cup at the wall right next to him, shattering it and the alcohol going all over the wall.

“Go the fuck home Callum, before I fire you and put your ass on the street!” Husk yells, sending the server running out of his office. Husk breaths, sitting back in his chair as he rubbed his head. 

“Fuck man, my head is killing me.” Husk moans, grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge in the office, gulping some down. Outside his office, the employee ran, heading to the break room to clock out.

“Going home early Callum?” Another demon asked, just arriving for his shift as a dealer.

“Y-yes. Husk nearly fired me.”

“Holy shit, ahaha! What did you do? Slack off by talking to customers for too long? Ask for a raise? Gave out free booze?” The dealer questioned, grabbing a cup of water at the fountain.

“N-no! All I did was point out that Husk didn’t touch his drink! Then, get this he…. He told me to pour it out!” Callum expresses, the other demon spitting out his drink.

“WHAT?!” The dealer shouts in disbelief.

“Are we talkin’ about the same alcoholic boss?” 

“Believe me or not, I’m out of here and I hope he’s normal tomorrow.” Callum quickly says, clocking out and running out the back door. The dealer scratched his head, shaking his head a few times.

“The fuck is going on?”

~

“Hmmm, how does this look?” Ten asked, coming out of the bathroom to show the five other demons what she was wearing.

“Hoooly shit Ten! That dress is fuckin’ niiiice. You made that?!” Angel points out, walking over and admiring her work.

“Y-yeah. I guess I have a knack for sewing… Truth be told though, I read that changelings are apparently great at making and repairing clothing.” Ten explains, looking at the other demons.

“W-well?”

“It looks beautiful on you Ten!” Charlie smiles.

“It’s really really cute!” Niffty points out, kicking her little legs that dangled off the bed.

"The workmanship of that outfit is simply pulchritudinous." Alastor spoke elegantly.

“Why are we making this next exercise soo… Formal?” Vaggie asked. Angel looked over at the moth demon with a smile.

“We’re setting Ten up!” 

“Uhh, well, Ten wanted it to be formal for… Special reasons.” Charlie nervously said with a sheepish smile.

“Uh, what?” Vaggie raised a brow.

“We’re gonna get Ten some action from Husk.” Angel pushed, Ten blushing hard.

“Excuse me-?!”

“I-It’s not that extreme Vaggie, I promise!” Ten tried to stop Vaggie from freaking out.

“Not yet at least.” Angel chuckled, Ten grabbing a nearby pillow to whack him. Angel laughed at her efforts.

"Um, I'm sorry but how are you guys okay with this?" Vaggie questioned, looking shocked.

"Vaggie, Husk isn't going to take advantage of Ten." Charlie tried to push.

"Yeah Vaggie, you need to lay off. You already went hard on Husk enough. Ten wants this." Angel points out. Ten looked around confused, before finally locking eyes with Vaggie.

"Wait… You think Husk would… Take advantage of me?" 

"I just…" Vaggie stood up, walking over to the changeling.

"You have amnesia Ten, and you're so sweet and I just don't want to see you making any mistakes you might regret." Vaggie explained gently, moving a hand gently to the girls shoulder. Ten looked at Vaggie in disbelief before slapping Vaggies hand away, Vaggie and Charlie both gasping from shock.

"I a-appreciate the concern b-but…" Ten couldn't understand why she felt so angry. She knew it was well intentions, but that feeling of someone trying to control her like this... It set her off

"Y-you are not in charge of what I choose to do. Memory or not, I know what I want right now, and I know Husk would never… He'd never hurt me." Ten spoke with a stern but shaking voice.

"Ten-"

"No!" Ten cut off Vaggie, the moth demon taking a step back in shock.

"What happens between Husk and I is our business. No one controls my fate but me!" Ten snapped louder. She stomped over and pulled the dress off and threw it, her one piece still on underneath.

"I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back and having things done without me there or consent. I'm extremely disappointed yo-you'd scold Husk when he's done nothing wrong. I want and I'm going to be forward here. I-if he wanted to kiss me o-or… M-more, I would not just allow him to, I'd be happy because I'd want it! I want to be with him because I'm-" Ten froze, her face blushing deeply. Angels eyes widened.

"Wait… Ten, this isn't just a crush, is it?" Angel asked gently, Ten closing her eyes.

"I just…" Ten walked over to the bed and sat down, all the demons in the room looking at her.

"I-I know I sound insane but… Husk he… He makes me feel so… W-warm, and safe. I'm happy when I'm around him. I-I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm near him and all I want to do is see him happy! When he holds me I never want him to let go. I want to make sure he's never hurt and- I…" Ten trailed off again, looking up at everyone before looking back down embarrassed.

"I know I sound insane…" Ten breathed, looking up when Alastor cleared his throat. The radio demon walked around and sat on the edge of the bed next to the changeling.

"My dear, if you're insane then Husk is just as lacking in his sanity." Alastor spoke, Tens eyes going big.

"You think Husk really wouldn't just use-… Hurt her?" Vaggie asked gently. Alastor sighed, turning to the other demon.

"No darling. Husk may be a broken man, but he is no womanizing abuser. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen him so attached to another and so… At ease. I think our little miss here is starting to piece him back together."

"It's not her job to fix him." Vaggie grumbled.

"He doesn't need to be 'fixed'. He just needs and deserves someone to… Feel safe with and to… T-to..." Tens mouth goes dry as she tries to speak.

"Love." Angel finishes, Ten nodding her head. There was a moment of silence before Vaggie breathed deeply.

"I… I'm still worried about you Ten." Vaggie states, walking over to the changeling.

"But I support you. If you really care about him and truly want this, go get him. I'll break every bone in his body if he hurts you though." Vaggie smiled, Ten gasping in joy and hugging her.

"Thank you thank you thank you guys! I promise, this is what I know I want." Ten smiled wide. Angel stood up straight.

“Aight, let’s get to planning.”

~

Husk pushed the doors open and walked tiredly into the hotel. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to slip into bed. Usually he would have just stayed at his casino, in his suite, but he promised he'd be back to Ten, and as much as he wanted to just blow her off, Husk came through. He debated if she was really worth this exhaustion he was feeling. Today had been terribly stressful. Ten was already sitting at the bar when Husk came in, turning and smiling sweetly. Okay, it was worth it.

"Ready to have some drinks?" Husk asked, Ten opening her mouth before her words seemed to die, quickly frowning.

"Husk you… You look tired." Ten pointed out, running up to the cat.

"Don't worry about it, work was just long. I'm fine."

"But Husk, the bags under your eyes are more defined than usual. And your eyes look more red than usual."

"No no, that's just my face. What do you say I-"

"No." Ten interrupted sternly, grabbing Husks arm. She pulled him into his room, Husks eyes looking at his bed.

"Did… Did you make my bed?" Husk questioned, looking at Ten who smirked.

"Yeah. Don't think I didn't notice you did the same for me last night. You really make the bed so well and comfy, so I tried to replicate it." Ten smiled, Husk moaning in comfort once he laid down.

"Yeah well, it was just something that stuck with me from the military." Husk explained, popping his back.

"Military? Like the royal guard?"

"Hmm? Oh no no, when I was alive I served in the military."

"That's so amazing." Ten spoke, sitting down next to Husk.

"I guess. I fought in Vietnam and…" Husk trailed off, his eyes going wide as he began to hear loud ringing.

"And?... Husk?" Ten asked in concern, placing a hand on Husks shoulder.

"N-no please. N-not now." 

“ ‘No’ what? What’s happening?”

“P-please Ten, y-you gotta leave. Now.”

"Husk? What's going on, are you-?" Ten stopped, Husk beginning to repeat 'no' over and over. 

"Husk? Husk talk to me. Okay Husk, sit up please. I need you to sit up." Ten managed to get Husk up, the cat immediately going to claw at his head, drawing blood.

"Woah, no no no! Husk, move your hands down. H-Husk, no." Ten grabbed his hands and pulled hard, trying her best to keep them away from him.

"I didn't mean to. There’s so much smoke. There’s just so many, please-" Husk had tears starting to fall from his face. Ten moved in front of Husk, wiping away some tears. Ten didn’t understand completely what was happening. It looked like Husk believed he was somewhere else. Somewhere awful. She moved closer and tried to speak clearly, and attempted to get him back.

"Husk, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, you're not there. You're here with me in your room." 

"Please please please I can't anymore! I-I have to do this, don't I? Fuck!" Husk cried, Ten rubbing Husks cheeks.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh, come on Husk. Come back to me. You're here with me."

"They told me it would make me stronger. God, why don't I feel stronger?!" Husk yelled at himself. Ten continued to try and soothe him, keeping him from harming himself and talking to him calmly, the attack lasting for an hour until it seemed to slow. With great difficulty, Husk was coming to.

"Shhhh shhhh, Husk, listen to me. Come on, hear my voice."

"T-Te… Ten?" Husk stuttered, still a bit out of it.

"Yes yes, it's me! It's me Husk, it's okay. You're with me, it's okay. Just breathe okay?" Ten tried to soothe, scratching Husk gently behind the ears the way she knew he liked. 

"T-Ten?" Husk asked again, still staring off.

"Yes it's me. Focus on my words Husk. You're with me at the Happy Hotel. We're in your room." Ten softly spoke, Husk seeming to be coming to.

"That's it, Husk. Can you lift up your arms for me? It'll open up your airways and help you calm your breathing." Ten asked, doing most of the work by standing and holding Husks arms up. Husk shook, his eyes closed for a while until his breathing slowed. Finally after some time, Husk opened his eyes, still shaking as he looked up at Ten still holding his arms.

"T-Ten I…" 

"Husk, oh thank goodness. Are you okay?" Ten breathed in relief, gently letting go on Husks arms and getting on her knees.

"I-I'm sorry I-I-"

"Husk why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." 

"I'm sorry you saw t-that. You should've just left, I would have understood if you did." Husk said, still shaking hard and looking away from the girl. Ten gasped, gently moving to face Husk towards her again.

"Husk, you've been dealing with this alone? How much does this happen to you? Do you need anything?" Ten questioned, sadness all over her face.

"Husk I would never leave you like that. I don't care if it took five minutes or five hours, I'd sit and try to help you through it all. You never should have to hide that." Ten sternly put, locking eyes with Husk.

"I… Ten I-I." Husk lost it finally, letting himself cry hard. Ten hugged him, Husk clinging back and sobbing incoherent words in various languages. All the while Ten gently stroked his fur, whispering encouraging and sweet words to him. Husk had never let anyone in Hell, or even on earth see him like this. The dam must have finally burst. They laid down, arms wrapped tightly around eachother.

"Ten I-I'm scared. God damnit I'm so fucking broken." Husked admitted in another series of sobs, Ten nuzzling him as she tried to soothe him. 

"Shhh It's okay… I'll protect you, Husk. You deserve to feel safe." Ten whispered, Husks gripping the girl harder, as if she'd somehow disappear if he let go. Eventually, Husk found himself asleep in her arms, Ten never letting go. Before she fell asleep, she made sure he was comfortably asleep.

"I'll never let you feel forced to hide this, Husk. You're not broken. Even with this, I wouldn't want you anything more than to just be yourself." Ten whispered, snuggling Husk close and falling asleep.

~

Feeling extremely exhausted, Husk opened his eyes as he slowly awoke. His head was pounding, his head feeling like it was being hit repeatedly with a hammer. He looked around, realizing he had forgotten how he got back to the hotel. Wasn't he just at his casino?  
Shifting, he felt a familiar warmth, turning slightly to see Ten. That's when it all hit him and he remembered. The breakdown. Husk felt guilt fill him, embarrassment and humiliation flooding his senses. Unwrapping his arms away from Ten, he covered his eyes, trying not to start crying again.

("What kind of man has a mental breakdown and cries like that in front of a women he likes?!") Husk screamed at himself. Ten woke up from the sudden movement of Husks arms, making a small moan as she opened her sleepy eyes.

"Husk?" Ten softly asked, looking at the cat. Husk continued to cover his face, Ten immediately feeling worried.

"Husk what's the matter? Are you okay? Is it your head? I can grab the first aid kit to help with the scratches." Ten quickly offered, sitting up in the bed and gently putting a hand on Husks shoulder. Husk continued to cover his face, Ten gently bringing her hands to his 

"Husk please talk to me."

"Ten I need to be alone." Husk suddenly spoke, continuing to hide his face.

"But, Husk-"

"Just leave me alone!" Husk snapped loud, Ten flinching from fear.

"H-Husk? I- ah!" Ten made a yelp as the blanket under her was suddenly pulled, falling off the bed and sending her to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Husk snapped from under the blanket. 

"Ugh, Husk I-" Ten made a small scream as Husk threw a full bottle of vodka, moving in time for it to shatter on the ground. She jumped up, quickly running out and shutting the door, panting from the adrenaline that was pumping through her. 

("Wh-why would Husk… He tried to hurt me, he-") Ten shook her head, debating if she should really leave and go back to her room. 

("No.") Ten got a determined look, opening Husks door again and shutting it behind her quickly. 

("He'd never hurt me.") Ten thought, remembering what Alastor had said.

("No darling. Husk may be a broken man, but he is no womanizing abuser. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen him so attached to another and so… At ease. I think our little miss here is starting to piece him back together.")

"I said leave me alone." Husk almost seemed to beg from underneath the blanket. Ten quickly made her way over, making sure not to step on glass, yanking on the blanket to uncover Husk.

"Ten sto-"

"No!" Ten snapped with a stern voice, finally uncovering Husk fully. Husk looked at her, his eyes red from tears still flowing out and down his cheeks.

"Husk, you can't push me away. Not when I know you're hurting." Ten spoke, Husk seeming to shake.

"Ten please I'm always hurting." Husk gruffly admitted with a sniff. Ten softened, moving her hands to wipe some tears away.

"Husk-"

"Ten please, I'm humiliated and ashamed right now."

"What? Why?" Ten asked, moving closer to Husk who had to look away.

"Because of this!" Husk shouts, grabbing each side of his head and shutting his eyes tight.

"Husk… You're ashamed of what?"

"This situation. Being so weak. I don't want anyone to see me like this, especially you!" Husk snapped, not opening his eyes. Ten sighs, grabbing Husks arms and pulling them down.

"Husk, you're not weak. Especially not to me."

Husk slowly opened his eyes, the changeling slowly wrapping her arms around Husk, pulling her face close.

"I think you're incredibly strong. You're just hurting. That doesn't mean you're weak or broken. Struggle is not something to be ashamed of. Husk I know there's so much more that I need to know about you, so it's not my place to truly speak, but… To me you're remarkable. I want to know you, and if the Husk I know has this pain, I wouldn't want that hidden. Every part of you I-" Ten trailed off, blushing and glowing slightly from embarrassment. Husks look softened, moving to hold Ten by the waist.

"Ten I… You " 

"Yes?" Ten asked softly, leaning close to the cat. Husk grew silent, moving his head close to Ten, closing his eyes. Tens heart skipped as she closed hers as well. She felt the heat off Husks breath, excitement filling her chest. Suddenly, Husk gave a sudden small gasp, Ten opening her eyes.

"Ow, what was-?" Husk looked down, a small cut now on his leg. Ten followed the look, cursing at herself.

"Ten you have glass sticking out of your skin." Husk pointed out concerned, moving Ten and laying her down. Ten huffed in frustration, ignoring the sting as the shard was pulled out.

"Well someone threw a glass bottle at me!" Ten snapped. Husk gave a glare.

"I told you to leave!" Husk growled.

"If you think that's all it would take for me to leave, especially after last night, then you're wrong!" Ten glared back.

"Are you stupid? When a giant demon is yelling at you and even threatens you, you think it's smart to stick around?!" Husk yelled, his arms grabbing Tens.

"I know you wouldn't actually hurt me Husk! Quit trying to scare me away!"

"But I fucking have hurt you! Don't you fucking understand what a monster I am?! A tiny little bug like you will get killed being around me!" Husk yelled, getting close to Tens face. Ten wasn't phased, keeping her stern look. Husk could not understand at all why the Changeling wasn't trembling with fear.

"You're not a monster!" Ten yelled back.

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Then show me!" Ten shouts, gritting her teeth. There was tension, both growing quiet as they stared at each other. Husk softened, letting Tens arms go, gashes from his claws digging in her delicate flesh.

"Fuck… What are we doing?" Husk sighed, sitting up and rubbing his temples.

"Husk-"

"What do you want from me?" Husk asked, looking at Ten defeated.

"I-I already said." Ten stuttered, sitting up to face the cat, Husk looking at Ten confused.

"Show me… S-show me everything." Ten said with a determined face, grabbing Husks hand with both of hers.

"Please. Let me in Husk. You can trust me." 

Husk breathed, uncomfortably rubbing his neck.

"Ten I don't know if-"

"Please Husk, I won't hurt you, I promise." Ten begged, Husk sighing out.

"Ten I... Fine. You really want to know me?" Husk asked, Tens pupils growing and nodding enthusiastically. Husk sighed deeper, grabbing Tens hands gently.

"I can… I can show you key moments in my life… The things I've done. Who I am. All with my magic."

"Really? T-thats amazing Husk! I-I'd be honored to have this with you."

"This is… Going to be difficult."

"I'll be okay Husk."

"I mean this is difficult for me. Ten, I don't just open up like this." Husk pointed out, looking into Tens eyes. Ten gave a determined look back.

"Nothing you show me will make me leave. I want to understand you Husk." Ten assured. Husk swallowed, giving an unsure nod. Looking down with his eyes closed, Husk breathed in and out, focusing his magic. 

"Close your eyes. Breath in and out with me." Husk instructed, Ten nodding and doing as told. She tuned into Husks deep breathing, finding herself drifting off. Suddenly, Ten thought she heard footsteps. Many footsteps actually. 

"Husk, do you hear-" Ten gasped when she opened her eyes. She wasn't sitting on Husks bed anymore, but in the middle of a muddy field.

"What? Husk where are..." Ten stood up, looking around. She was at a loss for words for seeing the blue sky. It was beautiful. Her head snapped forward when she heard footsteps getting louder. She gasped as an entire group of human soldiers ran at her. She hid her face in fear, but after a moment opening them slowly, only to realize all the humans ran through her.

"So they can't see or hear me…" Ten spoke out loud to herself, curiously walking towards the humans when they seemed to slow.

"Alright men, go get your rifles for training! Fallout!" One of the men shouted. All the men at once pivoting around and taking off running. Ten eyed them curiously following the men to a bunch of tents. Some voices caught her ear.

"Think this time you can shoot without falling over?" A man teased another, Ten tilting her head as one of the men seemed familiar.

"Oh fuck off Pertrusca! It was one time at basic." The other man laughed at the comment, playfully shoving Pertrusca. Tens eyes widened. Though softer and a bit higher, Ten could tell it was-

"Husk?" Ten gasped, staring at the human version of him. 

("Oh my gosh, even human he's so cuuute!") Ten thought, following the once alive Husk. Ten tried to follow them in the forest, but as she rounded around some trees, everything changed.

"Guys stop please!" Ten heard Husk shout. Ten running over and gasping from what she saw. Three soldiers were beating a man with a bag over his head. Ten was so in shock, she didn't notice that the other men had convinced Husk to join. Covering her mouth with a gasp, she watched as Husk, at first hesitating, but grabbing his gun and beating the man with the end of it. Eyes wide, Ten watched in horror as she heard sickening cracking sounds, blood getting all over Husk. Once it was over, Husk was panting, the other men congratulating him, but Husk looked down. Disgust and horror at what he had done clear on his face as he stared at the dead man. When the squad started to walk off, Ten moved quickly to follow. Before Ten could process, she tripped and fell into mud, quickly sitting up trying to wipe her face. 

"Ugh. This is crazy.... Oh Husk…" Ten whispered sadly. Suddenly, Ten started coughing from smoke, closing her eyes as they started watering. Suddenly, she felt like something was shaking underneath her. Opening her eyes, she awoke to true terror. She didn't know what she was in, but she knew she was high up. 

"Sir are landing gear won't come out!" Pertrusca shouts at the pilot, Ten stumbling over to look at who was flying. She realized it was Husk. His copilot had a bullet through his head, hanging dead in his seat. Husk was gritting his teeth hard.

"We'll have to land belly down, hold on to something! We're going to crash!" Husk yelled. Ten thought she would die right there, but time seemed to skip as soon as they crashed. Ten closed her eyes, only to open them and see herself in a different place. Looking around it was night, a tall forest surrounding the area. Ten turned towards the light that caught her eye.

"We get to go home now…" Pertruscas voice suddenly came, but behind Ten. Ten turned quickly, seeing the soldier walk over to the seat next to Husk.

"Yeah, fucking great." Husk grumbled, looking disheveled, dark circles and bags under his eyes. Ten silently watched as the rest of Husks human life flashed by. Returning home, Husk couldn't get help for all he went through, self medicating with alcohol and losing his mind as years passed. His final moments terrified Ten.

"N-no." Ten covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes as she watched Husk swallow all his pills from a random prescription he had been given, drinking it down with booze. She couldn't watch as he died, only opening up her eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm simply offering, my friend." Ten perked up, recognizing Alastor. She quickly looked around. Back in hell.

"I ain't your fucking friend." Husk snapped, wings flared up in defense.

"You're more powerful than you realize." Alastor spoke, watching the cat closely

"How would you know?! Leave me alone before I strangle you." Husk growled, pushing himself against a wall. 

"Oh come now. You're a new demon and I saw what you can do already. Snapping that pathetic demons neck was impressive. I cannot let that go to waste. I can show you how to grow down here." Alastor spoke, Ten watching as Husk pressed himself harder against the wall. He was glaring in anger, but she could tell he was… Scared? He must have JUST fallen into hell.

"I-If I do, what do you get?" Husk questioned the smiling demon.

"I simply want your partnership. A friend if you so wish." Alastor offered, holding out his hand. Husk looked at Alastor skeptically.

"Better be a good drinking pal." Husk huffed.

"Deal?" Alastor smiled wider, sending obvious shivers down Husks spine.

"Ye-yeah. Deal."

From then, Ten watches how Husk earned his territory, growing his abilities and taking down demons mercilessly. Finally, Ten gasps as though she had been holding her breath, feeling hands grab her arms.

"Are you okay?" Husk asked, Ten needing a moment to realize she was back to present day, sitting in front of the actual Husk. Husk looked concerned, fear and worry obvious and clear on his face. Ten remained quiet, looking down to process all she saw. Husk waited before his wings sinking down in sadness.

"I'm sorry Ten, I… This is exactly why I-" Husk gets cut off with Ten hugging him tight, tackling him to the bed.

"Husk, you were in hell before you even fell." Ten spoke as she buried her face in his chest. Husk laid there shocked, speechless. He felt her starting to cry, holding the changeling and stroking fingers gently through her hair.

"Ten you… Did you not understand most of what happened? I don't get it. You're still not afraid of me? Not even a little disgusted? After seeing all that?" Husk questioned, looking at the girl.

"I could never, I just- I understand you so much better now. All I want to do is be here for you because I know you are actually a gentle, sweet, and kind hearted man." Ten spoke, brushing her hand over Husks cheek. Husk stared at her a moment, in true confusion.

"How did you get that conclusion after seeing what horrible shit I've done? I don't know if you're being purely overly forgiving, or just being freaking ignorant." Husk spoke in disbelief. Ten giggled, opening her mouth to respond before suddenly hearing the door open.

"Hey Husk have you seen where Te- What the fuck?!" Vaggie shouted, looking shocked, turning away and covering her vision with one hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you two like this!" Vaggie seemed flustered, clearly embarrassed. Ten realized how they looked. She was straddling Husk now, on top of the cat in a wrong looking position.

"W-wait, Vaggie! It isn't what it looks like!" Ten exclaimed, blushing deeply, sitting up more. The moth demon was already shutting the door, quick footsteps running off. Husk sighed, sitting up and setting the changeling in front of him.

"How about we have those drinks now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After talking through the plans to get Husk to join Ten and the others for group activity coming up, Ten finds herself with Husk as he has a horrid PTSD flash. Ten is shown through magic, times in Husks past and what he's gone through and done. Instead of growing afraid of Husk however, as he initially feared, she instead wishes more than to be there and comfort him.


	11. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be very very short because the next chapter will have nsfw. It'll be posted right after this one.

You should have banged him." Angel teased, Ten already beating him with a pillow.

"Angeeeeel!" Ten pouts. Huffing out in frustration.

"We were so close to kissing, but getting to know him better is worth waiting longer."

"It'll be worth the wait when you get him in bed." Angel laughed, Ten rolling her eyes but smirking.

"I-I'd like to imagine us having the alone time for that." Ten blushed, covering her mouth quickly as Angel laughed. 

"Ya gotta tell me what it's like to nail that guy when ya do." 

"Okay okay, let's get off that please."

"Pfft, bet he gets off to the thought of you-"

"Angel!" Ten snapped, pau"sing a moment to think.

"You think he actually d- Wait, no stop!" Ten grabbed her head, blushing hard and shaking her head.

"I'm just trying to get my courage to ask Husk to join the team building exercise tomorrow."

"Awe come on Ten, ya haven't asked yet?" Angel raised a brow. Ten shrunk, clearly embarrassed. Angel sighed, standing up and grabbing a deck of cards from his dresser.

“Come on, guess I gotta be your wingman.” Angel said as he opened the door and walked out. Ten quickly followed, confused, and very nervous. Heading in the elevator.

“What are we doing?” Ten asked, Angel tapping his foot along to the elevator music.

“Gonna get that pussy.” Angel laughed, the doors opening with a ping.

“Angel the f-”

“I mean a pussy cat, geez Ten. Your mind is so deep in the gutter.” Angel teased, his grin wide. Ten pouted, stomping a small foot and buzzing her wings as she walked.

“Geez Ten you’re such a peeeerrrrv!” Angel said loudly as they approached the bar, Husk hearing it and raising a brow.

“What, I am not!” Ten yelled, slapping Angel on the back as he laughed loud.

“Oh Ten harder, what a slap!~” Angel moaned, Ten opening her mouth to shout again before seeing Husk looking at them oddly.

“Hey there kitty~” Angel cooed at Husk, the cat glaring at the spider.

“What are you two doing?” Husk asked skeptically, looking back and forth between the two. Ten looked at Angel quickly.

“We were wondering if you would wanna play Texas Holdom with Ten and I.” Angel casually asked, waving his deck of cards at the cat.

“If it’s anything involving you, then no.” Husk glared, answering quickly without even thinking. Angel shrugged, wrapping one of his lower arms around Ten.

“Alright then. Guess I’ll have to teach Ten.” Angel said, seeming unphased. He meant this to make Husk offended enough to want to teach Ten himself, properly, since he's an expert. Instead, Husk seemed to be glaring holes into Angel, eyes sometimes flicking to Ten. It took Angel only a moment for it to click. He was jealous of him! Even though he was gay, guess Husk assumed he swung both ways… Well, he did for a price. He smiled wide, time to lay it on thick.

“Since it’ll just be the two of us alone, I’ll just take her back up to my room and we’ll play on my bed. I can teach her pleeeennnty of things myself.” Angel grinned, turning Ten and moving to walk with her.

“Wait, Angel what are we-” 

“Sshhh shhh, wait for it.” Angel whispered to the changeling.

“Now hold up you two! Fine, I’ll join. We play down here, and I’ll teach Ten how to play. No funny business Angel.” Husk called, grufully walking around and leading them to a table.

“See.” Angel whispered, Ten looking excited that Husk changed his mind. Husk sat down, holding out his hand for the cards. Angel handed them over, Ten excitedly looking at Husk. Husk smirked, knowing she was ready to see him shuffle the cards with his skill and magic. Ten lit up, watching with big eyes as Husk magically dealt the cards, Ten clapping at the end.

“So what we bettin?” Husk asked, eyeing the other two.

“Wanna play stripper poker? You can see-”

“I don’t wanna see you naked Angel!” Husk snapped, Angel chuckling and giving Husk a look.

“I was gonna say you can see Ten naked.” Angel said in a deeper sensual tone, Husks wings springing up behind him. The cat looked at the girl, who blushed and glowed, hiding behind her cards. 

“I-I-I d- I-” Husk started stuttering like mad, Angel laughing hard before the changeling perked up.

“I mean, it’d be fair since you walk around naked besides a bowtie and hat.” Ten suddenly said, Husk looking at Ten with wide eyes, his cheeks deepening in color. Angel lost it even more, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

“Damn you’re getting confident Ten, holy shit!” Angel patted Ten on the head, who smiled at a flustered Husk. Husk calmed himself as best he could, looking directly at Ten.

“Trust me Firefly, I can get much more naked, this fur just covers the goods.” Husk smirked when Ten blushed, clearly fighting the urge to not get flustered herself.

“Firefly? Oh cause she glows when flustered! What a cute nickname for her Husk.” Angel points out, Ten pouting and blushing harder.

“S-shut up Angel!” Ten snaps, Angel just laughing more.

“So for real, what are we betting?” Husk asked, cracking his neck loudly in anticipation.

"Well, we got money but Ten ain't got nothing." Angel shrugs.

"What do you two usually bet with?" Angel asks, looking over at the cat. Husk looked a bit embarrassed, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Well uhh… When I win I get to boop her nose. An' if I lose, usually I have to let her hug me. You know, since she ain't got anything I'm not gonna take advantage of that." Husk explained, trying to laugh it off, unable to hide the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Laaaaaaame. No real stakes? That's not gonna work with the three of us. Come on man, let's bet somethin' interesting!" Angel pushed, looking at the two other demons.

"Angel, Ten doesn't have anything." Husk said as he furrowed his brow, looking unamused at the spider. Angel lit up, looking at Ten and then back at Husk.

"She has two things actually. Ten, go grab them. While you're up there grab-" Angel leaned in, whispering to Ten so Husk wouldn't hear. Husk glared suspiciously, seeing Ten hesitate before doing as told. Once gone, Husk snapped at Angel.

"Okay, the fuck is up with this?" Husk questioned, Angel giving a look of faked innocence.

"I'm just having her grab her book and her new dress she made." Angel explained, Husk shaking his head.

"Wait, t-the book on changelings?" 

"Uh, duh. An' aren't you gonna ask about her dress?" Angel asked with a flutter of his eyes.

"Uhh, why?" Husk asked with lack of care.

"That's just mean Husk, and after all the time she spent working on it for tomorrow." Angel shook his head disapprovingly.

"Tomorrow?" Husk looked beyond confused at this point. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Group activity you always avoid dumbass. Tomorrow is another and it's more formal so Ten made a new dress. Really pretty one too." Angel explained, shrugging.

"So you asked her to bet it? The hell would it be of value anyway?"

"Dude, it's a very very well made dress. It could sell for a high price. As for the book, I think you might find it valuable."

"Why would I?"

"Cause it has all the info on changeling life and society. Aren't you curious?"

"Pffft, no." Husk lied.

"Come on Husk! Plus if you have that book, less chances of her rereading it and it jogging her memory. I know you like her, so-"

"I don't like her!"

"Oh my god, I meant at least as a friend. (Even though we all know it's more than that.) It's all she has so just roll with it, okay!" Angel snaps in frustration.

"So what are you betting then?"

"Two of my bottles of high grade Devil's Brew Booze." Angel smirked, Husk seeming to perk up.

"You better grab some booze or something of yours." Angel said, looking at his hand. Flipping it as if to check his nails. Husk chuckled, moving to go grab two of his high grab bottles. By the time he came back, Ten was coming up to the table.

"Alright, let's get this game started."

~

"No no no, ya gotta be fucking kidding me!" Angel yelled, slamming his cards down in frustration. Husk won practically everything, except for Tens dress, lucky for her. Husk laughed as the spider huffed in frustration.

"I swear ya rigged this fucking game!"

"Hey I played fair. I'm just smarter than you." Husk laughed, grabbing the bottles and the book. Ten sighed, tossing her cards down into the pile.

"Well good game." Ten said, Husk booping her snoot with a laugh.

"Hey! I wasn't betting boops!" Ten points out, Husk laughing harder.

"I think that makes us uneven." Ten pouts, Husk raising a brow at her with a smirk.

"Oh really? How would you make us even then?" Husk asked in a teasing voice.

"Well… C-come to group activity tomorrow?" Ten asked, her cheeks darkening. Angel perked up but tried to look like he wasn't paying attention, looking at his phone.

"Uh, what the hell would I want to go to that?" Husk questioned, giving Ten an odd look. Ten got extremely embarrassed, blushing and glowing brightly.

"N-nevermind!" Ten unintentionally snaps, jumping up with her dress and running away. Angel sighs and slams his phone down.

"Can't you just say yes and not be a complete asshole for once?!" Angel snaps, glaring at the cat.

"What? I wasn't being an asshole, it was a simple question Angel!" Husk snaps right back. Angel gives a frustrated grunt, slamming a hand to his forehead.

"Just- fucking come to the activity tomorrow because Ten likes-... Being around you." Angel breathes.

"Oh my God, Angel."

"No, just for once Husk. Stop thinking just about yourself!" Angel yells, slamming his hands down. Husk gave a growl, standing up from his chair and moving to go lock himself in his room.

"If you don't want to break Tens heart you'd show up tomorrow!" Angel called towards Husk, causing the cat to stop in his tracks. Husk slowed his breathing, taking the door knob in his hand and without turning back yelled towards Angel.

"Fine, I'll be there but don't expect me to participate in anything!"

~ 

Running down the halls, Angel quickly knocked on Tens door once he reached it. All of his arms came into contact with the wood. 

"Ten!" Angel called, listening into the room. He heard Ten sniffling, an obvious indication she was crying.

"Come on Ten it's Angel, let me in!" Angel called, waiting as he heard light footsteps before the door opening.

"Get yourself prepped for tomorrow, he's coming."


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Straight up masturbation and imaginative domination.

Husk curiously flipped through the pages of the book, interest not dwindling as he read.

"Weird fucking creatures. Powerful sense of smell, weird traditions and rituals. Fucking hell." Husk sighed, turning the pages back to read the table of contents. His eyes widened upon reading what one of the chapters was called. 'Mating and Heat cycles'. Husk swallowed hard, too curious to read what that section contained. Eyes skimming the pages, Husk felt his cheeks heat up more and more. Apparently changelings get pretty desperate when in heat. Especially the females, their instincts screaming at them to mate with their partner. Eventually Husk read something that made his eyes go wide. He sat up, rereading the part quickly. 

"Unmarried changeling are forbidden from performing in any adulterous activities. Especially females are meant to save themselves and remain pure for their husbands." Husk read, shutting the book and covering his mouth as his cheeks deepened in color.

"Tens a virgin?" Husk whispered outloud, feeling his body shiver. Husk crossed his legs as he remembered the rest of the passage he read.

“No no. Brain stop!” He couldn't stop his imagination, taking his hands and trying to cover his crotch. He imagined a flustered shy Ten, in heat and aching for… Him. Husk breathed, laying his face down on his pillow, keeping himself on his knees.

"H-Husk!" Ten panted in Husks head. He shivered, unable to control his cock from unsheathing. 

"F-fuck. T-Ten…" Husk breathed into his pillow, wrapping a hand around his cock. He couldn't stop his fantasy from playing out in his head, stroking himself to his imagination.

"H-Huuuuusk please. Please take me, it hurts. I'm in heat, I need your help!" Ten whined underneath Husk, Husk smirking down at the girl. 

"Oh? So you need me to satisfy your heat? Why don't you just have someone else do this?" Husk asked in a low voice, Ten shaking her head quickly.

"No no no no no, please. Please, H-Husk I need you. I only want you!" Ten desperately whined. Husk chuckled, reaching down and feeling how wet she was already.

"You're a mess, Ten." Husk criticized before licking his fingers.

"Please Husk… Please don't tease me, I-I need you so badly. Please." Ten whined, tears flowing down her eyes. 

"Alright baby. Spread your legs for me." Husk cooed, Ten immediately obeying. Husk ripped her panties off.

"You think you can take me without any prep?" Husk asked, rubbing his cock right on Tens clit.

"I don't care, just breed me! I don't care if it hurts me or makes me bleed! Just take me!" Ten begged, Husk chuckling and doing as told. He pushed in her quickly, the changeling giving a shriek of pain, but moaning loud.

"Y-yes, i-its in. You're inside me." Ten whined, breathing hard. In reality, Husk started whining into his pillow, picking up his strokes as he imagined thrusting into Ten.

"F-fuck. Ten, say it." Husk ordered, the changeling seeming to understand what he meant.

"I'm yours! I belong to you! Only you can have me! O-only you!" Ten cried, her little arms clinging to the cat. Husk felt the feeling of his release quickly climbing. Before he could finish his fantasy, he came hard. Moaning into his pillow. It took a moment for Husk to catch his breath before sitting up, feeling ashamed before quickly pulling off his sheets and changing them out for fresh ones. Did he seriously just jack off to the thought of Ten in heat?! Once his bed was made, he flopped down, bringing hands to his face as he tried not to scream.

"I really am a pervert. God and I don't even feel satisfied!" Husk moaned, turning and hugging his pillow. He desperately tried to get the thoughts out of his head. 

"Fuck, I'd never be able to do that to Ten. Our size difference and with no prep? I'd kill her! If we ever do it I have to be gentle and-" Husk flushed, shaking his head again.

"No-no-no! I haven't even kissed her yet and I'm having these thoughts?! … Wait, did I just say, yet?" Husk touched fingers to his lips, sighing and hiding his head in his pillow. Okay. That was it. Husk finally admitted it to himself. He has feelings for Ten and it was taking over. What does he do now?


	13. The Dance

"God I'm nervous. Do I look okay?" Ten asked Angel, the spider laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Ya look fine! Stop moving, I'm trying to finish your makeup." Angel said, grabbing the girls face with an extra set of his hands.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I just hope Husk will dance with me…" Ten breathed, nerves obviously getting to her.

"He will. If not I'll clobber him." Angel laughed, Ten sticking out her tongue.

"Don't hurt him! I can't force him to like me…" Ten defends, looking sad for a moment.

"He likes you Ten. He's just a grump that has trouble admitting it." Angel says, finishing up the eyeliner.

"Done! What do ya think?" Angel asked, showing Ten the pocket mirror he had.

"Woah, Angel that's amazing." Ten touched her cheek gently.

"Not too much makeup. Just enough to accentuate your natural beauty features." Angel smirks, proud of the good job he had done. Ten smiled, standing and hugging the spider gently.

"Alright, so Charlie is gonna sing, Vaggie will play piano, Al will control the lights, and Niffty and I are gonna cheer ya on and make sure nothing goes wrong. We'll do what we usually do. Al and I will dance with ya, and eventually, Husk totally will want to take over and dance with you."

"Angel, are you sure this'll work? Husk probably won't want to just dance with me."

"After he sees Al and I dancing with ya he'll get jealous and step in."

"What? No way. Even if he does, that'll be messed up to do to him. I can't play with his feelings like that." Ten shook her head in disbelief. Angel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fiiiiine. Just dance and have fun and then you'll get your chance, aight?" Angel brushed off, Ten opening her mouth to retort. Her words were lost in a yelp, jumping when Alastor suddenly teleported between the two, his eyes closed.

"Sorry to intrude but I came to check if you two were ready." Alastor asked, Angel rolling his eyes.

"We're decent, Al." Angel said, Alastor peeking before fully opening his eyes.

"Ah swell! Oh my, Ten you look exquisite darling! I'm sure Husker will agree." Alastor complimented, Ten smiling and flushing. The three demons started out from behind the stage, towards the center of the ballroom.

"I'm so excited!" Charlie cheered, kicking her legs as she sat on the edge of the stage.

"I'm still worried Hun…" Vaggie voiced, setting up her sheet music.

"Vaggie, Husk isn't going to hurt Ten." 

"That's… That's actually not what I'm worried about anymore." Vaggie breathed, sitting down next to Charlie.

"Then what are you worried about?" Charlie asked confused, Vaggie leaning a head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"A lot of things… What if Ten gets her memory back and leaves Husk? Or, what if her kind comes and gets her? Because you know how prejudiced they can be, especially since she's royalty. This type of relationship is forbidden for their kind from what we read. Like, if Ten and Husk get together and Ten has to suddenly leave, Husk will be devastated. I feel like this will end up with a lot of damage." Vaggie explained, Charlie gently rubbing Vaggies back.

"I… I've thought about that too… But, the way Ten lights up when she even mentions Husk, and the way I catch Husk looking at Ten… They're really in love and I think it's worth fighting for. At this hotel, and under my rule, I'll never let that be torn apart." Charlie explained, Vaggie pulling away to look at Charlie, worry still on her face.

"But Ten… If any of her kind were to find out she was a 'defective' you know they'd…" Vaggie got choked up, a hand coming to cover her mouth.

"Shhh, Vaggie it's okay. We won't let that happen to Ten. Besides, she's a royal changeling. I don't think they'd-"

"Charlie, we are potentially setting up a war. All for them just because we think they're in love? Is that worth it? Would Husk even make that much effort for her?" Vaggie pushed. Charlie put two hands on Vaggies cheeks.

"If fighting a war was the only way I could be with you, I'd do it." Charlie smiled, Vaggie flushing and softening. The two moved and kissed gently, pulling away only when they heard quick footsteps.

"Charlie start some music, Niffty said Husk is coming!" Angel yelled suddenly, Charlie jumping up and summoning Razzle and Dazzle. They quickly went to playing something peppy, Alastor taking Tens hand and smiling.

"Ready dear?"

"Yeah." Ten nodded, following Alastor as he lead their dance. Husk poked his head into the ballroom, walking in slowly to not cause notice, only to be suddenly greeted energetically by Charlie.

"Husk! You came to one of the activities!" Charlie smiled, Husk flinching but quickly breathing out.

"Yeah yeah, I was just curious. Don't expect me to participate, I'm just here to hang out cause I'm bored." Husk huffs, turning away from the princess.

"Oh that's fine. We have some snacks on the table over there." Charlie smiled wide, the look making Husk a bit uncomfortable, side eyeing the princess as he walked over to the table. Angel leaned back on the table, sipping some punch.

"Hey there kitty."

"Angel fuck off." Husk tiredly snapped, already done with the spider. He poured himself some punch, leaning back on the table as well. He looked over at Ten and Alastor dancing, rolling his eyes.

"That's what we're doing?" 

"Uh, duh. Think today was a fashion show or something?" Angel laughed, setting his cup down.

"I dunno. Just, dancing? Pretty stupid." 

"Ten loves it. Look at her with Al." Angel points out, Husk watching as Ten laughed and smiled as the two demons danced. 

"So what ya think of those two? They seem pretty close. Really enjoying eachothe-"

"Angel, if you're insinuating that Alastor and Ten are anything, your intelligence is lower than I thought." Husk rolled his eyes.

"Al doesn't get romantic feelings. Prick doesn't have any feelings but joy in others pain, I think." 

"What about Ten?" Angel teased, Husk huffing out.

"If she has feelings for him then she's gonna end up on his plate."

"I meant in general." Angel reiterated, Husk finally looked over at the spider with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I have no fucking idea."

"Hmm, guess that's good." Angel nonchalantly said, standing up straight and moving to walk towards the demons. 

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Angel?" Husk tried to question, but he watched as Alastor twirled Ten who spun perfectly into Angels arms. Ten was already laughing as Angel took the lead, Alastor walking over to the table.

"Ah Husker my good friend. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah yeah, so what's going on with Angel and Ten?" Husk gruffly asked quickly.

"I thought that was obvious." Alastor shrugged, Husk turning with wide eyes as he jumped to conclusions.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, they're obviously dancing." Alastor laughed, Husk breathing out and gritting his teeth in frustration.

"You know what I fucking meant!" Husk snapped, Alastor waving Husk off.

"I cannot speak for them, my friend. What do you think?" Alastor curiously asked, Husk tensing before crossing his arms and looking over at them.

"Honestly, I don't fucking know. All I know is, he better not be corrupting her." Husk shook his head in disgust. 

"Ah yes, the changeling abstinence code." Alastor remarked, Husk sighing.

"You read the book?" 

"Of course! We're still trying to figure out how to get her home, remember?" 

"Yeah yeah." Husk huffed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Ten to stop dancing with Angel. Meanwhile, Angel leaned in to whisper to Ten.

"Alright, I'm going to pretend to fall and hurt myself." 

"Huh, wait why? That wasn't a part of the plan!" Ten panicked.

"Just roll with it, babe." Angel smirked, before pretending to step down wrong on his foot.

"Oh fuck!" Angel yelled, falling to the ground. Tens hands quickly came up to cover her mouth. Charlie gasped, sending Razzle and Dazzle to help Angel up. Husk and Alastor went over to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened? Vaggie asked, Angel sitting and holding his foot.

"I stepped down wrong on my foot and it freaking hurt!" Angel complained, huffing out in frustration.

"We were almost to the slow dance!" Angel exclaimed, Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor catching on to Angels plan.

"Oh no Angel! Hmm, Al, you up for it?" Charlie asked, Alastor bringing a hand to his chin.

"Slow dancing isn't exactly my strongest suit. Husker here is much better at it." Alastor responded, Husk snapping to look at Alastor.

"What? Al I haven't danced in like fifty fucking years!" Husk quickly said, Alastor laughing.

"Let's not exaggerate anything, now." Alastor scoffed, pushing Husk into Ten. Husk took a step away to snap and say no, but this is when he finally saw Ten up close. He stood there frozen, finding himself flushing. She was stunning. Her dress flowed perfectly, shaped to Tens figure so tentatively. Her make up was well balanced, not caked on. Ten blushed, taking a breath and holding her hand out. Charlie and Vaggie ran to jump on stage.

"Would you please dance with me, Husk?" Ten asked softly, Husk tensing a moment. Suddenly a spotlight turned on them, Husk looking around confused before looking back at Ten. She bit her lip nervously, wings giving a subtle flutter. From Husk just staring, she lowered her hand, sadly looking down.

"Look, you don't have to. I just-" Ten made yelp when Husk pulled her close, some pink still on his cheeks when he breathed out deeply.

"How I was raised, the gentleman asks. So… Would you let me have this dance, Firefly?" Husk asks, Tens cheeks darkening in color but smiling wide.

"I'd love to." Ten replied, holding Husks hand. Vaggie started playing the piano, Charlie smiling and excitedly started singing. It was a song Ten chose, re-wrote some of the lyrics for, and put together. Husk and Ten started to dance to it, slowly moving together to the music.

🎵Don't know how it is you looked at me  
And saw the person that I could be🎵

"Ten, I don't understand you." Husk spoke, leading the dance.

🎵Oh I can feel my heart, breaking through the dark, and suddenly know grace🎵

"Why's that, Husk?"

🎵Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful🎵

"You just… Why do you like being around me?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ten asked, following Husks steps.

🎵Mercy reach up to save me  
All that I need you are so  
Beautiful, beautiful🎵

"Well no uhh, it's just..."

🎵Now there's a joy inside I can't contain  
But even perfect days can end in rain🎵

"I've been an asshole to you since day one."

🎵And though it's pouring down, I see you through the clouds, shining on my face🎵

"Husk, people lash out when they're in pain."

"Doesn't excuse it." Husks arms wrapped around the girls waist, lifting her slightly up and dipping her gently.

🎵Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful🎵

"Heh, maybe not. I just know that I want to be around you. That I like being around you and getting to know you."

🎵Mercy reach up and save me  
All that I need is you and are so  
Beautiful, beautiful🎵

"Ten, what… What are we doing exactly?"

"What do you want us to be doing?"

🎵I have come undone  
But I have just begun  
Changing my whole life🎵

"I don't know what I want."

"I know what I want." Ten replied, moving closer to Husks face.

"Ten, I'm afraid of what I want."

🎵Ooo ooo, whoa, ooo yeah🎵

"Don't be…" Ten leaned forward, Husk close but hesitant. Ten gathered her courage, closing the distance and kissing the cat.

🎵Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful🎵

Ten pulled back, both demons eyes half lidded. Husk didn't allow her to move too far away, quickly pressing his lips back into hers.

🎵Reached up and saved me,  
All that I need you are so  
Beautiful  
Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful 🎵

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Angel cheered quietly, seeing Ten manage to be brave and go for it. They took a moment, just keeping the kiss as they swayed gently. Tens feet finally touched the ground again as Husk lowered her.

🎵 Mercy reach to save me  
All that I need you are so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful 🎵

The music slowed to a stop, as did the two demons dancing, finally pulling away from the kiss. Ten smiled at Husk, glowing lightly from her antennas. Husk didn't fully register what happened until he heard everyone clapping. His eyes went wide, looking at all the demons in the room, letting go of Ten suddenly. Ten felt her stomach turn, fear rising.

"Husk? Are you okay?" Ten asked nervously. Husk looked at the changeling before covering his face and sprinting away.

"Wait, Husk!" Charlie called, but the cat didn't slow.

"I… I pressured him into that, didn't I?" Ten hurtfully whispered.

"No Ten you didn't… We-" Angel was cut off when Ten took off after Husk.

"Wait, Ten don't go-" Angel was held back by Charlie.

"Give them a moment."

Husk had sprinted to his room, quickly yanking the door open, slamming it behind him and locking it. Hitting his back to the door, he let himself slide to the floor, covering his face.

"We kissed. Oh fuck, what did I do?! Oh God oh fu-"

"Husk!" Tens voice called, panting from trying to catch up with him.

"Ten nooo." Husk groaned, feeling the knocking on the door. He wished he could just fade away.

"Husk please I… I'm so sorry…" Ten sniffled, Husk being taken aback at this. It took him a moment to respond.

"Wh-what are you apologizing for?"

"I shouldn't have made you kiss me, I'm so sorry." Tens voice was shaky, pulling at Husks heart strings. Husk huffed, grinding his teeth. Enough.

"I didn't want to ever make you uncomfortable, I-" Ten gasps as the door is whipped open.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Husk yelled, Ten shrinking back.

"Stop what?" 

"Stop apologizing for doing nothing wrong!"

"If I did nothing wrong why did you run away?"

"Because, really, I don't understand exactly how you feel about me. Or, it's like my brain can't process it!"

"Process what!? That I love you?!" Ten suddenly yelled, blushing deeply and glowing bright. Husks eyes widened, mouth falling open slightly. Ten covered her mouth, eyes wide from realizing what she had said. Not giving Ten a moment to speak again, Husk pulled her in his room, slamming the door and pushing her against it, connecting his lips back against hers hard. They melted into each other, kissing passionately and not letting go of one another. They slid to the ground, tangling up in each other. Ten whined a bit from pain suddenly, Husk pulling away as he panted.

"What's wrong?"

"Being on the ground is uncomfortable." Ten gently said, moving slightly in discomfort. Husk nodded in understanding, picking her up and bringing her to his bed. He pushed his lips back against hers, holding her close. As much as Husk was thrilled at this situation, he didn't dare push for more tonight. He wanted to just savor this. Ten pulled away for a moment, giggling softly.

"What's funny?" Husk asked confused.

"You're wearing lipstick now too." Ten chuckled, Husk reaching up and wiping it away.

"An' who's fault is that?" Husk smirks, nuzzling the giggling changeling.

"It looks good on you."

"Oh you brat." Husk laughed, kissing her again. She happily kissed back. It was another tender moment before they were disturbed by knocking at the door. 

"Hey, Husk? Ten?" Charlie softly asked, cracking the door open slightly.

"Are you guys okay?" Charlie asked, looking at the two who were still holding each other. Husk still didn't know how to feel with someone seeing him with her, so he was frozen and stuck on how to respond.

"We're okay. Husk and I just needed to talk." Ten explained, smiling at Charlie to assure her.

"Oh good… Husk we're sorry if we pushed you. We just wanted to help."

"It's no big deal, princess." Husk replied, still not looking at the demon.

"Well… You two have a good night but please let us know if you need anything." Charlie smiled, closing the door gently, Husk breathing out in relief. The cat flopped to the side, Ten laughing and joining him.

"Things have been freaking crazy." Husk breathed, leaning into Ten when she lightly started to brush fingers through his fur.

"Tell me about it." Ten said with a snort, kissing Husks nose. The changeling gave a small yawn, Husk following suit.

"Why don't we get some rest?" Husk said, pulling Ten in who happily snuggled back. Husk felt himself grow very sleepy quick, falling asleep with his arms around Ten.


End file.
